Game of Love
by Persistence
Summary: Nel is tired of Ichigo and Rukia hiding their feelings for one another, so to get them together she forces them to play different games with her.
1. The Plan

Hope you Enjoy! and I don't own any of these characters!

Special thanks to **Mint** for editing!

* * *

Nel sighed as she bit into her chocolate chip cooking leaving crumbs on Ichigo's bed. After the Winter War, she was still unable to revert back to her adult self and was unable to locate her brothers, Pesche and Dondochakka. Feeling depressed and lonely, she cried until Ichigo decided to take her home with him after feeling guilty. Urahara made her a special gigai that hid her hollows powers and made her look like a regular little girl around the age of four.

She frowned when her cookie was gone and looked on the desk to see one left. Her stomach grumbled in protest and decided to leave the cookie for Ichigo when he got home from school. She looked around his room and spotted the doll house that Ichigo's sister, Yuzu, had given her.

She hopped off the bed and slowly walked over to the doll house that had three floors to it and opened up to reveal the house inside. The bottom floor composed of a kitchen with pictures painted into the walls and had a small table where a girl doll with short black hair and a boy, whose hair she had painted orange, were sitting. On the second floor was the bedroom with a bed and the third was an attic where a blue cat was sitting. She took the boy and girl doll and started playing with them, both of them reminding her of Ichigo and Rukia.

Since the ending of the Winter War, the two had still remained friends, but constantly get into heated arguments that would end in name calling and Rukia retreating to Ichigo's closet. It may have been oblivious to either of them, but they liked each other. It was obvious with how worried they would get when one was not home in time or if the other got injured while fighting. Even for Nel who had not known either of them as long as other people could see it. The way they secretly longed for one another and the twinkle in their eyes when the other came into the room.

"I likes you Rukia." Nel held the boy doll to the girl who she held in her other hand. She giggled to herself as she moved the girl doll closer to the boy. "Really? I likes you too, Itsygo! Let's get married!" She had the girl doll say before bringing the two dolls heads together and had them kiss.

"I've always felt you were" Nel held the boy doll to the girl and began to say when she heard a shout from the hallway.

"STUPID MIGIT!" Ichigo's voice echoed through the house before he entered his room with his famous scowl on his face. Nel watched him from her spot on the floor as he went over to his desk, ignoring her. She wondered what Rukia had done, but wasn't going to ask knowing he would go off on a tangent about the black haired girl.

Nel looked down at her dolls. They were happy together, why couldn't the real ones be happy and get along for once? This got her thinking, what could cause them to get along besides one being in a serious condition. She bit her lip as she began to think and then her eyes widened when an idea popped in her head.

"Itsygo!" Nel cried and turned around to look at him. If possible, it seemed he scowled even more causing Nel to wonder how he was able to do that.

"My name is not-" He began to correct her, but she cut him off. She had heard it all before and wasn't interested in hearing it again.

"Play house with me!" She demanded and stood up and gave her more innocent pout. He seemed to back away from her before he closed his eyes and began shaking his head.

"No way am I playing house with you. You got your dolls, play by yourself." He told her and opened his eyes to notice tears forming in her eyes. 'Oh no.' He thought to himself as she started sniffling and tears began to pour down her eyes.

"But Nel's bored and has nothing to do! Nel doesn't have my friends and Nel came to this scary place and you won't even play one little game with me!" She began to cry and let herself fall to the ground. She knew this was one of his weaknesses and her best weapon against him. He would eventually cave in on her.

"Fine." Ichigo grumbled just to get her to stop crying and causing a big scene in his room. Neither of them noticed Rukia at the doorway as Nel got up from the floor and wiped the snot that was dripping from her nose.

"You be daddy and Rukia is mommy!" Nel cheered causing the black haired girl's mouth to hang open.

"Eh?" Rukia looked confused at Nel and then at Ichigo who did not look amused.

"We play house!" Nel told her and went over to grab Rukia's hand to bring her into the room.

"That's alright, I don't feel like playing. I have some paper work to do for the Soul Society to finish up on." Rukia said to Nel and noticed the little girl had dropped her hand. A second later a cry rang through the room as Nel fell to the floor crying once more.

"Buts Nel wants you to play with us! We're not a family if you don'ts play! Don't you like Nel?" The little girl looked up at Rukia with tears once more in her eyes and looking as innocent as she could.

"Fine, but only for an hour." Rukia finally answered just to get the little girl to stop crying. She supposed she could work on her reports later after the little girl went to bed. Nel got off the floor once more and had a huge grin on her face.

"Yay, we're a family!" Nel cheered happily as Rukia went to sit on Ichigo's bed while the little girl went to get the cookie she saved from the desk. "I saved you both this!" She held the cookie in front of both of them.

Rukia looked at it and thought about taking it and splitting it with Ichigo. Her hand was raised to take the cookie when Ichigo yanked the cookie from Nel's hand and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Hey, I was going to split it with you!" Rukia yelled at him and got up from the bed with her fists clenched at her side.

"You ate half of my lunch at school so we're even." Ichigo told her before she kicked the chair to his desk and almost caused him to fall out of it.

Nel sighed as she sat down on the floor with her hands under her chin as she watched the two fight once more. This was not what she had in mind and made a mental note to not let them share anything again. However, there were still other things she could make them do. That is after they stopped yelling at one another.

* * *

A/N: I know the first chapter is not good, I never like them. The second chapter will fit more of the summary and the rest of the story. I also tried a little of Nel's baby talk, but not changing the wording too much just cause it's really hard to write and I know I'll forget to do it.


	2. Dolls

IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: after this chapter the story title and summary (though briefly) will be changed, the new title will be called **Game of Love** since thinking about it not many things they can do with house. So they will be playing different games every chapter with Nel pushing Rukia and Ichigo together.

Special thanks to: **Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky, Mint (**thank you so much for editing, I don't know where I would be without you!),** dbzgtfan2004, TheUnknownWriter1111**,**LithiumRukia**, and **nintendogirl50**! Thank you guys SO much for reviewing the last chapter and telling me your thoughts! There will be plenty of little Nel playing match maker and some others.

* * *

Nel smiled happily after getting Rukia and Ichigo to play with her. She figured maybe them doing something together that wasn't fighting hollows or school work would bring them closer together. She had handed them both the dolls that looked purposely like them and got a little child doll to play herself. Unfortunately the hair was blond, who she knew she could always fix that later.

Ichigo stared down at the doll and she could tell he was regretting coming home. Rukia looked curiously at the doll after never playing with one before. "Okay you are mommy and daddy and I am the baby. We have to act like a family." Nel explained to Rukia who looked back down at the doll.

"You doll's hair color is messed up." Rukia commented to Ichigo who scowled at her and looked down at the doll. It was only a shape darker than his own and orange marks were on the neck where Nel had messed up in coloring the hair.

"There is nothing wrong with it. I think there's something wrong with yours, it's too tall to be you!" Ichigo pointed out the doll that was almost the same height as the boy doll. Nel saw Rukia was about to open her mouth to argue. They were not going to get anywhere if they continued to argue and she knew she had to end it before the argument got even more heated up.

"There is nothing wrong with either of them, now let's play! I am off to school and you two do mommy and daddy stuff!" Nel ordered the two before she had her doll walk away from the house and act like it was at school.

Rukia frowned and began thinking of what a mommy does. She thought about how Yuzu is always cooking and took the idea as her doll walked to the kitchen and acted like it was cooking. Ichigo tossed his doll on the floor away from the house.

"What are you doing?" Rukia snapped at him.

"I'm at work and will be all day." Ichigo stated and Nel grumbled to herself wanting to kick Ichigo. Why couldn't he just go along with this?

"You work at home!" Nel told him and grabbed his doll and gave it back to him. She narrowed her eyes as he took the doll and had it sit at the table.

"Where's dinner?" He asked as he turned his doll towards Rukia's who was pretending to make something in the air. Her doll placed what she made on a tiny plate and Rukia picked it up between her fingers and placed it on the table in front of the Ichigo doll.

"What the hell is this? I'm supposed to eat the air?" Ichigo mocked Rukia who glared at him.

"It's supposed to be pretend, you idiot! A doll doesn't need to eat and can't make food! Just shut up and eat your air!" She yelled back at him. Nel could see him muttering things about 'evil midgets' and other things. She needed to think of something else to change the topic before another fight broke out. She wondered if maybe she showed them how she played with the two they might catch on, but she had little hope for it. They were both too stubborn and needed it kicked into their thick skulls.

"Ring Ring." Nel imitated a phone and Rukia's doll went over to answer the phone that was attached the doll house.

"Hello?" Rukia brought the dolls arm up to its head to pretend that it was answering the phone. Ichigo stared at her without blinking; she was getting more into this than he was.

"Mommy, I'm sick so I'm coming home." Nel said and her doll appeared in the house. She placed her doll next to Ichigo's in the chair causing his to fall to the ground. Nel tapped her fingers on the ground not amused. She may have been able to convince him to play, but it didn't mean he was taking it seriously. They were not getting anywhere with this.

"Are you okay?" Rukia had her doll stand over Ichigo's. Both Ichigo and Nel were a little surprised by this and the little girl expected him to come up with a smartass answer.

Ichigo picked up the doll and had him stand up. "I'm fine." He said causing Nel to bite her lip from smiling. This was good, they were getting along. Now how to get them to have a decent conversation. What did they have in common?

"Mommy, daddy, can you help me with my homework? I don't think I did it right." Nel had her little doll complain turning it to Rukia then Ichigo.

"I thought you were sick?" Rukia asked holding her doll and looking at Nel.

"Crap, we got a paper due tomorrow." Ichigo muttered almost dropping the doll, but kept it firmly in his hand tilted to the side.

"What are you so worried about? It's only a literature paper and your last one was better than anyone else's." Rukia commented with a shrug. If she had an insult to throw at him it didn't come up. She remembered the teacher reading the best papers in class and he's was one of the best. "I was wondering if you could help me with mine, the teacher didn't like what I turned in."

"That could be because you were supposed to write it not draw it. She wanted a summary on Romeo and Juliet, not a drawn out bunny diagram of it." Ichigo stated.

"But it explains it better and how could she not love my Chappy?" Rukia whined and placed her doll down.

Nel's eyes widened as she saw the words forming on Ichigo's lips. She knew she had to stop him. Things were finally peaceful and they were getting along. She knew he was going to say 'your drawings suck' and it would result with him being hit and a new fight would begin.

"Can we get back to playing?" Nel asked the two, stopping the rude comment before it was spoken. "Why don't we replay the wedding?" Nel suggested happily. This was the best idea she had; she didn't know why she didn't think of it sooner.

"Itsygo you stand here." Nel pointed by the house and then motioned for Rukia to move her doll further back so that way it would look like she was walking down the aisle. She placed her doll to the side almost forgetting about it and paid more attention between the other two. She hoped that they would follow example and decide to get together. A smile finally broke her face at the thought of being the one to show these two they belonged together.

Rukia's doll walked down a straight line until she was next to Ichigo's and they turned to each other. Nel didn't waste a second and began speaking. "Will you take Rukia as your wife?" She said cutting everything short in order to speed up to the kiss.

"I do." Ichigo said and Nel had to suppress a giggle as she turned to Rukia and repeated the same question.

"I do." Rukia repeated and had her doll lean in to kiss Ichigo's and his did the same. Nel noticed that they both were leaning and looked like they were going to kiss for real. She refused to blink in case she missed the kiss. Her only hope was that they didn't begin to make out in front of her. She wanted them together, but didn't need to see that.

They were inches apart when the door to Ichigo's room opened and an annoyed looking Karin walked in. "Ichi-nii, dinner is…are you playing with a doll?" She asked him and caused him to turn red and chuck the doll through the window. He folded his arms over his chest.

"We'll be down in a minute." He muttered and glared at Rukia who was chuckling. "This is your fault!" He accused her and caused her to stop. She straighten up and began arguing with him how it was not her fault that he got caught playing with a doll.

Nel groaned and fell over. Everything was going so well why did it have to be ruined? She knew she was close and that only meant she would have to try something new to get those two together.

Bonus Scene: **Attacking the Enemy**

He grinned as he finally found Ichigo's house. He wanted nothing more than to claw the little punk that had beaten him and made him look like a fool in Hueco Mundo. It had taken him a while to recover and return to the real world and detect Ichigo's spiritual pressure, but he finally found it.

He was about to take a step forward and smash down the door to slaughter everyone that got between him and Ichigo when something flew out the window and hit him in the face. He grabbed the doll that resembled Ichigo and stared at it. "What the-" He stopped before the swear word could exit his mouth looking down at the doll. There were little things that scared him, but this was just too creepy, even for him.

"Screw this I'll fight him later." Grimmjow dropped the doll and left.

* * *

A/N: I'm trying to think of different (interaction) games for them to play, if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them.

Next Chapter: Hide and Seek


	3. Hide and Seek

Hope you enjoy!

Special thanks to: **DarthRevanShepard, feich, always-kh, Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky**(cool name), **GhibliGirl91, Mint, nintendogirl50**, and **MissMisha**! Thanks so much for reviewing the last chapter!

* * *

Nel had long forgotten about her dolls. With one missing in action, it was pointless to continue trying to get Ichigo and Rukia to play house with her. Not only that, after being caught holding the doll by his sister, Ichigo forced her to get the doll house out of his room.

She knew she needed a new plan, but she would need some serious help. She was not dealing with normal people, she was dealing with two people who obviously loved each other, but were too stubborn to admit it. She didn't know if she would be able to force the two to play with her again after the last encounter; however, there were two people that Ichigo could never say no to: his sisters.

"Of course! That sounds like so much fun. I haven't played hide and seek in a while!" Yuzu cheered as she picked Nel up and hugged her. Karin only sighed and looked annoyed. She didn't really care what they did since her soccer match had been canceled due to rain. Anything was better than watching goat-face change pictures of their mother for the holidays.

Speaking of the eldest male, he had been ease dropping on the conversation after the Christmas picture of Masaki was hung on the wall and the other was stored away with special care. "I shall join in!" Isshin declared after jumping off the chair he had been standing on and grabbed his two daughters and Nel into a hug. "We haven't done anything as a family in so long, I feel like we are drifting apart." Tears of sorrow were in his eyes and soon turned into tears of pain when Karin punched him in the face releasing them.

"Shut up! We'll play for one hour and that's it." Karin crossed her arms as Nel nodded happily and grabbed Yuzu's hand to help drag Ichigo and Rukia downstairs.

It did not take long for Yuzu to convince Ichigo to come along and Rukia had a hard time saying no to the young girl. Nel nodded in approval as she followed behind them down the stairs. She really needed to take lessons from Yuzu; she was the master of manipulation.

Ichigo had the same expression on his face as Karin, that of annoyance. He did not want to play this little kids game while Rukia listened as the game was explained to her. "One of us counts to fifteen while the others hide somewhere in the house. The person who is it cannot look and when it is time to find the others they say 'Ready or Not Here I Come!'" Yuzu explained to Rukia who understood majority of it.

"Of my smart daughter, you remind me so much-" Isshin sprang force to hug his brown haired daughter when Ichigo and Karin both kicked him in the legs and sent him to the ground.

"I'll be it!" Nel volunteered herself by raising her hand and trying to distract the others from Isshin. "I'll count and you guys hide." She smiled at all of them and went over to the corner and faced the wall with her hands covering her eyes.

"One, two…" She began to count and the others got out of the room. Ichigo didn't know where the rest of his family went, but Rukia had followed him to the second level and was standing next to him near the hall closet.

"Go find your own spot." Ichigo muttered to her and opened the door.

"I don't know where to hide and this game is a bit weird. Is this some sort of training in case of an attack?" She asked him and he only rolled his eyes at her.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Nel shouted from the downstairs. The orange haired Shinigami groaned and grabbed Rukia and dragged her into the closet with him. He shut the door behind him and tried to adjust himself in the cramped space.

Towels were stacked on the shelf that was at Ichigo's shoulder level and other cleaning supplies laid scattered on the floor making it hard to move. Rukia bent down on her knees and moved something's away from the floor so she could sit. "How long are we supposed to stay here? Is there a signal that tells us that it is safe?" She asked Ichigo who ignored her while he tried to reposition himself into a more comfortable spot.

Downstairs Nel had already found Isshin who was not hard to find behind the kitchen counter with his butt sticking out. Karin was easy to spot lying on the couch with a magazine in her hands. Yuzu was found hiding in a cabinet and that left only Ichigo and Rukia.

Isshin and Yuzu helped her try and locate Ichigo and Rukia. After searching the entire bottom floor, they moved to the second and searched the bedrooms.

"Damnit, don't put your hand there." Nel heard a voice mutter from the hallway closet. Her eyes widened as she stared at it and placed her ear to the door.

"Nel what are you doing?" Yuzu asked the little girl, who brought a finger to her lips signaling the other to be quiet. The brown haired girl moved beside her to see what Nel was listening to.

"Well where else am I supposed to put it, if you weren't so big I wouldn't have this problem." Yuzu heard Rukia say from the closet and her little eyes widened.

"Well find somewhere else. Move your legs over here; it'll give me more room." Ichigo ordered.

"No, if someone were to walk in they'd be getting the wrong idea." Rukia snapped and they heard cluttering inside the closet. "Dangit, look at what you did, now I have to change my pants cause they're all wet."

Now Isshin had joined the two younger girls and had his ear pressed against the door. "Well maybe if you kept your legs closed you wouldn't have had that problem." Ichigo's voice shot back at her.

"My little boy is becoming a man." Isshin cried and grabbed Yuzu to hug her. "Come, let's go make dinner. If he is anything like his old man, he'll be in there for a while." He stated, sending shivers down both young girl's spines. There were something's they didn't need to know.

Nel stayed behind and sat outside the door, not bothering to disturb the two of them. She silently giggled to herself. This was it! They were closer together and would finally realize their feelings for one another.

She heard footsteps beside her and looked over to see Kon with his hands across his plush chest. She brought her finger up to her lips again and told him to be quiet. "Ichigo and Rukia are finally realizing their feelings for one another." She giggled. However, it was the worst thing she could have done.

"Nee-san is in there?" Kon shouted and Nel quickly grabbed him and covered his mouth.

"Was that Kon?" Rukia's voice asked through the door. The little girl struggled against the stuffed animal that eventually broke free and flew to the door handle.

"I must save Nee-san's innocence!" He yelled and opened the door to find Rukia sitting on the floor with an empty container of glass cleaner spilled around her. Ichigo was scrunched down in the closet after not finding a comfortable position in the cramped closet.

"Were you there the entire time?" Ichigo asked Nel with a pissed off look on his face. He ignored Kon completely who latched himself onto Rukia's arm, only to be torn off and tossed back into Ichigo's room.

"I'm out of here." Ichigo said as he went down the stairs to see if dinner was being made. Rukia went down the hall to the bathroom to try to clean herself up.

Nel grumbled to herself as she marched into Ichigo's room and found Kon still on the floor from where Rukia and thrown him. She immediately attacked him with a battle scream and bit his mane.

"Ah, let go!" Kon yelled and tried to get her off, feeling the drool slim him up. Nel finally let go and watched as Kon stumbled back into the desk and caused a few papers to fall onto the floor. "You better have had your rabies shots!" Kon grumbled as he slowly backed away from Nel, not trusting the little girl.

"Now what am I supposed to do?" She asked herself as she sat Indian style on the ground, glancing at one of the papers that had fallen on the floor. One note caught her interest and she crawled over to it and lifted it in her tiny hands.

_Hey, I'm having a sleepover on Saturday if you and Rukia want to come. The others will be there too. It'll be so much fun, we'll play games, eat the yummy things that I have specially made! I hope to see you guys!_

_Orihime_

Nel thought to herself if it would be a good idea for them to go. On one hand she might be able to get some help in getting them together. It had to be obvious to some of their friends. On the other, it could bring them further apart. She didn't know how Orihime's feelings towards Ichigo were and she didn't trust the red headed tattoo face. She'd have to meet with the other girl earlier before the sleepover to find out. She knew she'd be either gaining an alley or enemy.

**Bonus Scene: Kill Me Now!**

Shirosaki had always felt hatred inside of him and the need to cause violence where ever he went. None of it was more dominate than it was now.

He sat on the edge of one of sideways buildings and made an occasional disgusted face at Zangetsu who was making googly eyes at Sode no Shirayuki. How the other Zanpakuto spirit manifested itself in Ichigo's inner world was still beyond Shiro's understanding. All he knew was he wanted to either kill one of the Zanpakutos, Ichigo, Rukia, or puke over the side of the building and pray it came out of Ichigo's mouth and hit Rukia in the face.

"I have never known a lady as beautiful as you." Shiro's eye twitched when he heard Zangetsu say the cheesy line. He liked it better when the man stood on his pole and remained quiet. He felt his hands go to his white hair and began to try to pull it out when he heard her begin to giggle. This was the definition of Hell.

"Shut the hell up, damnit! There are other people here!" Shiro finally broke down and yelled at the two Zanpakutos, who stared at him. Zangetsu moved closer to Sode no Shirayuki and whispered something in her ear. This caused her to cover her mouth as she laughed and stare at the hollow.

Shiro gritted his teeth wondering what the old man had said to her. He would pay later when they were alone. Once he was done with Zangetsu, he would drag his king into his inner world and beat the crap out of him. Not that Ichigo had done anything, only to take out his frustration.

Finally, Sode no Shirayuki gave Zangetsu a kiss on the cheek and waved good-bye as she disappeared. It was the rare occasion that the old man smiled and it creeped the hollow out. He needed to make sure Rukia stayed far away from Ichigo as possible otherwise he would have to deal with more of this love crap.

* * *

If you have any ideas for a game that they can play, please share. Also little poll, should Orihime be allies or enemies with Nel?

Next Chapter: As suggested by **DarthRevanShepard** and **MissMisha** - Truth or Dare

Please Review :)


	4. Truth or Dare

For the record, I have no problems with Orihime (early in the series, later she kinda annoys me), but votes came in as enemy.

Special Thanks to: **always-kh, Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky, nintendogirl50, GhibliGirl91, feich, Goku's Daughter**, and **Mint** (hugs for betaing this and the others!)

* * *

Nel bit her lip as she knocked on Orihime's door to her apartment. She had snuck out of the Kurosaki house and had caught a ride with Isshin to the grocery store that was near her apartment complex.

She hoped that the other girl would help her get Ichigo and Rukia together. It was just too much for one person to handle. Not to mention it seemed like every time they would get close something would break them apart whether it was their doing or someone else's.

She heard footsteps behind the door and the chain being undone and the door creaked open. "Nel-chan, what are you doing here? I thought no one was coming until later." Orihime greeted the little girl with a smile and held the door open wider for her to come in.

"I wanted to ask you something before the sleep over. I need help with something." Nel told her and climbed onto the sofa as Orihime sat down in the chair next to her after shutting the door.

"What is it?" Orihime asked as the pillow Nel was sitting next to fell onto her and she pushed it back.

"You got to help me get Rukia and Itsygo together! I've been trying for the past few days and nothing is working!" Nel waved her arms around causing the pillow to fall onto her again.

Orihime 's smile turned into a frown that Nel had missed due to her fight with the large pillow. 'She wants Kuchiki-san to be with Kurosaki-kun? Why?' She thought to herself as she swallows and turned her frown into a smile once more before Nel could notice.

"I didn't know they liked each other." Orihime commented and Nel almost fell off the couch from her words.

"Of course they like each other! I can see it, I thought everyone else could! They don't know it though!" Nel had to calm herself down. She liked Orihime, but at times she could be dense. She was sure that if she asked any of Ichigo's other friends or even Rukia's they would say that the two belonged together. "Will you help me get them together?" She asked the older girl.

Orihime thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Sure." She smiled at the younger girl who sighed in relief before returning to the door. She needed to find Isshin before he drove off without her.

"Thanks Orihime, I'll see you tonight!" Nel waved to the taller girl who shut the door behind her and stayed in the position for several seconds.

"I won't help you take Kurosaki-kun away from me. I've known him longer and Kuchiki-san does not appreciate him like I do." Orihime said while facing the door before turning around to get ready for tonight. She liked Nel, she really did, but there was no way she was going to help her with this. Perhaps if she played her cards right she could get Ichigo to like her instead.

**Later That Night**

Everyone had arrived semi-on time. Renji had been the first one to Orihime's apartment and thought he had the wrong day when no one was there. Uryu, Chad, Rukia, Nel, and Ichigo all arrived a bit later.

They sat around watching movies for a short while and eventually turned it off when Renji's stomach began to growl. "Is there anything to eat?" He asked Orihime whose eyes brightened.

"Of course, I made some snacks for us earlier and made a chocolate pasta salad!" She told him as she ran off to get it.

No one said anything while she had gone and were thankful that they ate before coming to the sleep over. When Orihime returned she brought a bowl with several paper plates with her and set it down on the table. Just looking at it made a few want to lose their dinner with the exception of Renji who dug right in.

"Hm, since the movie is almost over, do you guys want to play a game?" Orihime asked sweetly to them.

"Sure." Uryu answered from his spot on the couch and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Chad only nodded while Ichigo and Rukia decided there was nothing else to do. It was better than watching the next Saw movie which had Nel cowering under the blankets.

"Okay, I'll go first." Orihime cheered and sat down right between Ichigo and Rukia. Nel got out from underneath the blanket now that the movie was over and the credits were playing. She liked the idea Orihime had, but why was she in between the two?

"Kuchiki-san, truth or dare?" She asked the black haired girl next to her with an innocent smile. She didn't want to do this, but if it brought them further apart it would be worth it. Then maybe she could work on getting Kurosaki-kun all to herself.

"Truth." Rukia answered and waited for the question.

"Did you ever have any romantic feelings for Renji?" She asked with a smirk as every in the room's eyes lit up.

"Ugh." Rukia hesitated and looked at everyone before her eyes landed on Ichigo's. She had to tell the truth, didn't she? It wouldn't have been so hard if the person they were speaking about wasn't in the room. She felt her cheeks flush and looked down. "At the beginning I did." She admitted refusing to make eye contact with anyone in the room.

Orihime smiled inwardly as she looked over at Renji's mouth hanging open. This was going to be easy, she would use the red head to draw Rukia away from her Ichigo. Who knows, maybe she could get those two to hook up. "Your turn Kuchiki-san." She smiled.

Cheeked blushing Rukia looked around the room to find someone to ask. "Chad, truth or dare." She called to him, but he only stared at her from underneath his bangs.

"Dare." Chad replied and Rukia thought for a moment of what she could ask him to do.

"I dare you to eat the chocolate pasta salad." Rukia grinned as she saw his face pale and Orihime looked slightly insulted. There was nothing wrong with her cooking, in her mind anyways.

Chad stared down at the bowel and gulped. Was there blue stuff in there? What was that? He tried not to make a disgusted face as he took a fork and stabbed a couple of noodles that had been smothered in chocolate and a red thing sticking out. He prayed it was a carrot as he stuffed it into his mouth and began chewing.

The others watched him in fascination. He was the bravest soul in the entire room that was for sure. He continued chewing until it was all down and swallowed before grabbing a bottle of water that was also on the table. He didn't care if it was not his, all he knew was he had to get rid of the disgusting taste.

Once it was finally down he looked around for a person to ask. "Renji, truth or dare." He asked the red haired Shinigami.

He was no wuss. "Dare." He said in confidence.

"I dare you to prank call Urahara-san." Chad replied and Renji looked over at the phone. This was not a dare, this was a death sentence. He would have to go back there eventually and those brats would be waiting for him. On the other hand he had to do it.

Renji crawled over to the phone and luckily Orihime had all the numbers listed on a sheet of paper and began dialing the number. He wondered if he could get away with calling someone else, but the others were watching him a little too closely.

The phone began to ring and finally someone answered it. Uruu, he was so happy it wasn't the red haired brat. Sure the girl was creepy and made fun of him too, but not to the degree of Jinta.

"I'd like to order five portable gigai's, a corrupted mod soul that believes he is god, and How to learn Bankai for dummies." Renji said while disguising his voice and quickly hung up before she could say a word.

"You were supposed to wait for her to answer." Ichigo told him.

"No I didn't, it was not specified." Renji shot back as he moved away from the phone.

"It was a prank call! You aren't supposed to hang up on them after you talk into the phone, you have to wait until they're confused!" Ichigo yelled at him.

"No I don't! I-" Renji began to retort when the girls told him enough to just pick the next person. The red head still glared at Ichigo and began thinking of who he should pick. He was still interested in what Rukia had said before about being interested in him. Maybe ask her to go into more detail. Nah, he could ask her later if he remembered.

He looked at the others and noticed how Orihime kept looking over at Ichigo and thought it would be perfect. He ignored the evil eye Nel was giving him. "Orihime, truth or dare." He said.

Orihime blushed and pretended to play innocent as she brought a hand to her chin as if thinking about it. Rukia rolled her eyes, it was not a hard decision. "Truth." She finally answered.

"Have you ever kissed a boy?" He asked her causing her to blush and giggle and move slightly closer to Ichigo. Rukia narrowed her eyes.

"Well no I have not. I have been saving myself for someone special. I believe there is one person meant for everybody and I plan on saving it for him." Orihime replied and slipped her hand onto Ichigo's almost causing Rukia to jump her.

"Sorry." Ichigo felt Orihime's hand on his and moved it thinking that he had bumped into her, much to her disappointment. For once, Rukia was glad for Ichigo being so dense that he didn't know Orihime had feelings for him.

Nel glared at Orihime from the blankets. That traitor! She swore that she would help get Ichigo and Rukia together and she was trying to get closer to him instead! She looked over at Rukia and noticed a bit of jealousy in her eyes and blinked. Maybe a little competition is what they needed to grow closer.

"I supposed it's my turn, Kurosaki-kun, truth or dare?" Orihime asked him.

_**Say truth.**_ He heard Zangetsu say from inside his head and was surprised that he had chosen this moment to talk. Were they listening?

**He's not a woman, pick dare, idiot! **Ichigo's eyes narrowed when he heard Shirosaki talk and wanted to ignore him. He was planning on saying dare without his hollow's help. **I swear if you pick truth I will manifest myself and kill everyone here.** The hollow swore.

_**It is not your decision to make!**_ Zangetsu argued and suddenly Ichigo felt like he was developing a headache from the two. Everyone else was looking at him.

**You're just being all whiny because the white haired chick left. I swear you have got to be the weakest ****Zanpakuto**** ever. Not to mention the most-** Shirosaki was cut off when Ichigo was assuming Zangetsu had enough of him and took him out. The others continued to wait and were getting bored.

"Can we maybe play something else?" Uryu asked, not caring he did not get a turn. He just wanted the tension in the room to die down. He was pretty sure if they went on for another thirty minutes there was going to be a fight either between Orihime and Rukia or Renji and Ichigo.

"What do-" Chad began to ask when a swooshing sound from the open window flew by everyone and a loud splatter hit the wall. All eyes turned to the wall as red substance dripped down and a message began to reveal.

"AH SOMEONE IS COMING TO KILL US!" Orihime screamed and backed away as the message appeared. Nel had to admit Orihime was right. It looked as if someone had painted the wall in blood.

_Your order will be ready by tomorrow, moocher-san._

_Urahara_

All eyes stared in shock and then turned to Renji who groaned. He knew it was a bad idea and he bet now he would have to work to pay off the bill.

_P.S. _

_We love the game you guys are playing!_

Everyone's eyes widened and turned towards the window. The perverted shop keeper was watching them. It was then that Ichigo moved towards the window and shut up, but not before sticking his hand out and flipping off Urahara and closed the blinds.

* * *

How was the chapter, good, bad, trash? Any suggestions on a game are more than welcomed and you will be credited for the idea.

Next Chapter: as suggested by **Black Sun Upon An Icy** **Sky** and **GhibliGirl91**: **Spin the Bottle! **

Rukia turned away from the group not wanting to watch them kiss. She didn't know what it was, jealousy perhaps? All she knew was she wanted to rip the big chested girl off Ichigo!


	5. Spin the Bottle

I am not sure when the next chapter will appear, this and next week is non-stop exam and report weeks so it might take a week or two before the next update, or if I get time I'll write it.

Special thanks to: **Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky, GhibliGirl91, nintendogirl50, Goku's Daughter, LovingMyth, PINKIEGIRL1995, DanceoftheWhiteMoon, ****Tech87655255258,** and **Aurelia! **Thank you guys so much for taking the time to review, it gives me a lot of inspiration to update faster!

* * *

After cleaning up the mess that Urahara left in Orihime's apartment, Nel sat on some pillows trying to figure out what to do now. Perhaps it would have been easier to get them together by herself since Orihime was not going to help her and she didn't want to talk to the scary Quincy and while she heard Chad was very nice and kind, he was intimidating. She needed another woman's help to get them together.

A knock at the door startled everyone since they had not expected anyone else to arrive. Orihime went to look through the peak hole and saw two familiar figures in the doorway. She heard the other girl squeal in delight and tilted her head to the side. This couldn't be good.

"You missed a spot." Rukia commented to Ichigo on his cleaning and he glared at her.

"Like you did any better." Ichigo muttered to her and received a kick in the leg. Nel sighed as she saw this and shook her head. The thought of hiring someone to do this job for her came to mind, but they would probably have the same amount of luck she was having. Maybe those two weren't meant to be together. She shook her head 'no', she knew they belonged together and would have to show them this somehow.

"Orihime!" Nel turned her head back to the door and almost fell off the pillow. A tall big chested woman appeared in the door and hugged the younger girl. Next to her was a short boy with white hair that looked annoyed.

'No, now she has an alley.' Nel thought to herself in fear as the two began to talk. This was unfair! She thought to herself, what was she to do now? It was already too late to contact anyone and if she did who would she call? Perhaps that little pink haired girl that seemed fond of Ichigo that road on the big scary man's back? Then again, the big scary man scared the hell out of Ichigo so maybe not. She groaned as she recalled the pink haired girl was friends with Orihime as well. She sighed and looked at Rukia, the girl needed more girlfriends!

"Rangiku we are here to tell them information, not to chat." Captain Hitsugaya told his lieutenant who was chatting with Orihime about the items she had found while shopping earlier. She had found the cutest dress and told her she would show it to her tomorrow and maybe take Orihime shopping.

Nel hid a laugh as she watched the short captain lose his temper. "RANGIKU!" Hitsugaya shouted, finally getting her attention.

"What, oh right. We're here because of some hollow that was sighted around here a few days ago and none of the hollow monitors went off because the twelfth division was doing something in lab that caused the signals to become interfered with." Rangiku said in a bored tone. It just wasn't as interesting as her previous topic.

"We were told to report this information to the substitute shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki and the other shinigamis, Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai." Hitsugaya announced. Rukia took out her pager and opened it. She thought it was strange that it hadn't gone off, but figured it was due to low activity.

"We're having a party, do you want to join?" Orihime asked them sweetly. Nel glared at her. She knew the truth now and somewhat wished she had tossed the other girl over the side of the cliff when Ichigo and Grimmjow were fighting. Then there would have been no competition.

Simultaneously, Hitsugaya and Rangiku said opposite answers. "But captain we don't have to be back for a few days and we already killed the hollows that were wandering around." Rangiku pouted to her captain.

"Please, it'll be fun. We have been playing games and I made some yummy food." Orihime told the young captain. Toushiro sighed and looked at the ceiling. He knew he was going to regret this.

"Okay, we will stay for the night." He answered as Orihime and Rangiku cheered. It was at that moment Nel had added captain Hitsugaya to her list of people working against her. If Ichigo and Rukia did not get together, she would hold him responsible if Rangiku worked against her.

Hitsugaya took a seat next to Ichigo who saluted him with two fingers. "Yo Toshiro." The teen greeted him.

Hitsugaya gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes at the substitute shinigami. He did it on purpose, he knew not to address him by his first name, yet he still did it. Although after hearing he does the same to Captain Kuchiki, he felt like he wasn't being personally picked on. The orange haired idiot just didn't have manners or was too stupid. "It's Captain Hitsugaya." He told him, though it went to deaf ears.

"Oh good, you guys are all cleaned up. Let's play another game." Orihime suggested to the others.

"We could play poker." Chad suggested.

"What's that?" Rukia, Nel, and Renji asked while the other two shinigami's just waited for the answer.

"I think that might be a little hard. I don't know how to play either. Um, what's a good game?" Orihime asked herself.

"Oh spin the bottle and I can provide the bottle!" Rangiku said cheerfully as a bottle of sake appeared in her hand that she had been hiding from her captain. Toshiro sighed and covered his face with his hand in embarrassment.

Everyone in the room watched as the tall blond drank the entire bottle until it was empty. "Okay, let's sit in a circle." Orihime instructed and made sure to sit between Rukia and Ichigo and that several people were between them.

"Okay I'll go first." Orihime told the group and took the bottle and spun it around on the hard floor until it landed on Uryu whose face lit up. He was about to lean forward when Orihime stopped him. "Okay that was a demonstration, now I'll go again." She told them, rejecting the poor Quincy.

She took the bottle and spun it again landing on Chad. She was disappointed, wanting it to land on Ichigo, but she knew she couldn't say it was another demonstration so she leaned forward and kissed Chad quickly before sitting down in her seat.

Chad took the bottle and spun it until it landed on Rangiku. The others couldn't see his eyes from under the bangs and due to the lights dimmed in the room, but they could tell his eyes widened. So many men would have wished they were in his position right now.

Rangiku stumbled over to him as he leaned forward and kissed him. He only wanted to make it a quick one, but she was persistent and held the kiss longer. It wasn't until Toshiro coughed that she backed away from the blushing Chad.

"My turn!" Rangiku cheered and took the bottle to spin it. Nel watched the bottle go around. She thought to herself the woman looked slightly drunk and maybe couldn't pose a threat.

Giggling was heard when the bottle stopped and Toshiro covered his face once more. It had landed on him! He looked at Rangiku who sat beside him. He didn't have time to protest before she grabbed him and kissed him on the cheek. She wasn't stupid. She knew if she made it a real kiss he would get embarrassed and have her do paper work non-stop taking away from her shopping and hanging out in the bar.

Toshiro's face was blushing and refused to make eye contact with anyone. He took the bottle and spun it already regretting staying for the party. He sighed as it landed on the other big chested girl in the room.

Orihime was secretly happy, not about the kiss she was about to receive, but now it was her turn again. Maybe if she turned it a certain way it would land on the person she wanted. The two kissed quickly, neither wanting to have it linger and sat back in their spots.

Orihime took the bottle and spun it and watched as it went around the circle. She had her fingers crossed next to her out of everyone's view and then it stopped. She wanted to cheer out loud but kept it to herself. It landed on Kurosaki-kun!

Nel gritted her teeth as the traitorous bottle stopped on Ichigo. There were so many words forming in her mind of what she wanted to call Orihime, most were inappropriate for a girl that looked her age.

Rukia's eyes widened as she saw it land on Ichigo. Rukia turned away from the group not wanting to watch them kiss. She didn't know what it was, jealousy perhaps? All she knew was she wanted to rip the big chested girl off Ichigo!

Ichigo leaned forward and kissed Orihime, who tried to deepen the kiss, but he pulled back to her disappointment. Nel continued to glare at the other girl before she turned her attention to Rukia and saw the look in her eyes. She was jealous. Nel smiled to herself; perhaps all wasn't lost after all.

It was now Ichigo's turn and he took the bottle and spun it. Orihime was secretly hoping it would land on her once more. However, to her dismay it landed on the one person she didn't want it to and the one Nel was hoping for: Rukia.

Rukia looked across at Ichigo and met his eyes. A small smile appeared on both of their lips as they moved forward. "What the hell, it didn't land on her, it went through the middle!" Renji protested and Nel stared at him imagining his head exploding. He interrupted them. She swore if no one else was in the room she would have screamed.

"I agree you should spin the bottle again, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said sweetly. Rukia was one to never show emotion and kept it to herself, but a slight hint of anger was in her eyes as she looked at the other girl.

Being outmatched by everyone, Ichigo took the bottle and spun it. Orihime watched and her eyes widened along with everyone else's in the room when it stopped.

"No." Was the only word Ichigo said and crossed his arms. Hell could freeze over five times and he would never EVER kiss Renji!

"Just shut up and spin the bottle." Renji muttered and looked away. Ichigo took the bottle and spun it once again. He didn't even have time to see who it landed on before he was attacked by a flash of green.

"I love you, Itsygo!" Nel kissed Ichigo's cheek while he tried to pry her off. Orihime glared at the little girl while Rukia tried to hold back a laugh. She knew of Nel's admiration for Ichigo and how it annoyed him. It was rather cute in her opinion.

"Ah get off, you drooled all over me you little turd." Ichigo wiped the drool off his cheek and set Nel down who was happier than she had been in a few days. She sat down in her spot and stuck her tongue out at Orihime causing the other girl to turn around.

Nel spun the bottle and sat back in her spot, not really caring who it landed it. She was already satisfied by putting Orihime in her place. She frowned when she looked up where the bottle had stopped and stared at Uryu.

"I'll pass, I'm not a pedophile and this isn't much fun." He simply muttered. After being rejected by Orihime, he didn't want to play anymore.

"Oh you're no fun!" Rangiku said to him while throwing some chips at him that she had taken out of the cupboard while the others were taking their turn.

"Those were greasy and you got it on my outfit!" Uryu yelled as he held out his shirt that had a small stain on it. Renji stared at the younger boy and shook his head before grabbing a bottle of water and dumping it on the Quincy.

"Rangiku that was highly inappropriate and-" Toshiro began to say when she took a plate of rice and dumped it in his hair. More paper work be damn, he needed to lighten up.

"Wait, don't throw that!" Orihime tried to stop Renji from grabbing a bowl of ice cream and threw it at Uryu, but it hit Rukia instead when she stood up. She glared at her long time friend when she heard Ichigo chuckling.

"This is not funny." She peeled off some of the ice-cream and smashed it into the orange haired teens face.

"What the hell, Rukia!" Ichigo growled at her as pasta flew past their heads and hit someone.

"It is to teach you not to be childish." Rukia replied with a small satisfied smile. He narrowed his eyes at her and grabbed a plate of chicken with mushrooms covered in hot sauce and flung it at Rukia, only to hit Orihime.

The food fight lasted for five minutes until they ran out of food and Uryu had to go home to get the stains out of his outfit. He swore if they didn't come out, all of the shinigamis would pay dearly!

Ichigo had made his way to the washroom to get cleaned up and was about to shut the door when Rukia put her foot in it. "Wait your turn." He tried to shut it on her but she kicked it open.

"The bathroom is big enough for two of us and besides it's your fault." She told him as she got a towel and placed it under the sink.

"It's your fault. You threw the ice cream at me!" Ichigo pointed at her and she refused to look at him.

"It is just like you to point the finger at someone else. I am sure if it was Orihime who threw the ice cream you would not have the same attitude towards her. I noticed you stopped throwing food after you hit her and-" Ichigo began ignoring her. Stupid midget could rant like no other; the only thing that could make it worse was if she brought out her crappy drawings.

He regretted thinking as she brought out a mini note pad she kept on her and showed her rabbit drawings of Rukia, Ichigo, and Orihime to demonstrate on how he acts around each of them. He groaned he couldn't take it much longer.

"Now when Orihime-" She begins to say when Ichigo kissed her causing her eyes to widen. She had not been expecting this! She closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss before he pulled away. Her eyes opened again and looked at Ichigo who in a rare moment was smiling.

"So this is how I get you to shut up." He smirked before Rukia narrowed her eyes and took the wet towel that had been soaking in scorching hot water and smacked him with it.

"AH!" The others heard from the living room.

* * *

I figured if I didn't add Ichigo and Rukia kissing at least once in here ppl who be mad and want Orihime's head for being allowed to kiss Ichigo. Next chapter I promise will be better; I got big plans for it.

Next Chapter: Capture the Flag


	6. Capture the Flag

Sorry for the late update with this, actually this wasn't supposed to be updated until tonight because I still have two more finals, but couldn't wait.

Special Thanks to: **DanceofTheWhiteMoon, Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky, nintendogirl50, GhibliGirl91, Goku's Daughter, thyroko, LovingMyth, BluestBunne, ****Aurelia, kimono2007, Mint, and Shiro.** And another special thanks to Black Sun Upon the Icy Sky for beta reading this.

* * *

The night was thankfully over, if not soon enough for many. Rangiku and Hitsugaya had decided to stay in the real world for the time being. As a woman of her word Rangiku dragged not only Orihime out shopping but the rest as well, too. Orihime and Rangiku ran off to the clothes store to try on new outfits and other accessories that would go along nice with them.

For the men it was long and boring to the point Rukia was sitting with them until she spotted a giant Chappy in the window. "I must have this." Her eyes sparkled as she stared at the most beautiful sight before her. She reached into her small purse and found she had spent all of her money last week at Urahara. She sighed sadly. The damn shopkeeper just had to come out with the newest and fashionable hollow pager that didn't even work!

She looked up at the Chappy bunny and placed a hand to the glass. "You're pathetic." She heard Ichigo from behind her. She turned to find him behind her before he rolled his eyes and dragged her into the store.

"Captain, look what I bought!" Toshiro felt himself shudder inwardly as he heard this voice and the word bought in the same sentence. This would take a few hours for her to go over everything and he prayed she didn't want to try it on. He kept his bored expression on his face as she stood in front of him with Orihime next to her chatting about their newest items.

Nel stared at the two women wondering how they could talk that much. She looked next to her at Renji who looked like he was off in his own little world and she planned on keeping him there. Uryu and Chad both looked somewhat bored as well. She turned to look where Ichigo had been sitting and noticed the teen had moved. She looked all over and couldn't find him or Rukia.

'Oh my god, she has killed him and hidden the body! I'm too late!' Nel thought to herself in panic as she jumped off the bench ignoring the two big-chested girls bragging about what they had bought.

"I just love it! Thank you!" Nel heard Rukia say cheerfully as she turned towards the one store and saw Rukia walking out with a giant Chappy in her arms hugging it to death. An annoyed Ichigo stood besides her looking as if he almost regretted buying her the Chappy. Nel felt her mouth fall open, the two were getting along, how did she miss that?

"Whatever, you were embarrassing me with how pathetic you were looking at it," Ichigo responded to her but she let it go. After all, he bought Chappy for her and didn't want it to see mommy beating up daddy. It was too young for that.

Orihime almost dropped her bags when she saw Kurosaki-kun and Rukia together peacefully. When she heard Rukia say thank you for buying Chappy she did drop the bag and her mouth fell open. Kurosaki-kun had never bought her anything like that before. She closed it before anyone noticed and went back to her planning. There was no way Kurosaki-kun could have feelings for Rukia, they fought too much which mean they couldn't think of each other like that. She smiled to herself and nodded, she still had a chance. She just had to prove to him that she is the better choice.

"ICHIGO!" Nel saw the orange haired teen that she admired scowl before moving to the side to see Keigo fly past him and hit the ground with a thud. Her eyes narrowed at him, stupid brown jerk interrupted Ichigo and Rukia's moment. Did he realize how very few times there were when the two were not fighting? He was added to her list.

"Idiot, you deserved that," Tatsuki muttered as she walked with Mizuiro and Chizuru, whose eyes lit up as soon as she saw Orihime but was grabbed by the back of the shirt before she could pounce on the other girl.

"Hi everyone." Mizuiro greeted pleasantly as normal as he went over to Keigo to make sure the brown haired boy was okay. Ichigo was about to ask them what they were doing at the mall when Keigo shot up from the ground and grabbed Ichigo by the shirt.

"We've been looking everywhere for more people. We decided to play capture the flag today but two against two is not fun, we need more people. For some reason there is always a flock of people by you so we decided to find you and find people and here you are. Come on!" Keigo said excitedly although it was getting on Ichigo's nerves and tempted him to punch the boy to get him away. Thankfully Chad picked Keigo up by the back of the shirt and set him down away from his friend.

"It's stupid; they wouldn't stop ringing my doorbell until I agreed." Tatsuki sighed in annoyance as she felt Chizuru give up on trying to grab Orihime. She let the other girl go but kept an eye on her. You could never know when the girl would make a run for it.

"We should play, it sounds like fun!" Rangiku volunteered for them and the others groaned. Captain Hitsugaya sighed in annoyance at his lieutenant. He knew he should have come alone but the woman persisted that she joins him. He should have known better than to think she was going to do something other than shop.

They reluctantly gathered in the empty park trying to ignore Keigo who had yet to shut up after they agreed to play. He turned around to the group of people and raised his right arm. "I call captain!" Keigo declared as he took a few steps away from the group.

"You should be captain." Rangiku pushed Toshiro forward and he narrowed his eyes for her. She would not be leaving the offices for weeks after this. There would be paper work piled out the door for her. He even thought of offering the other captain's assistance with it just to give her more work.

"Okay shortie is the other captain," Keigo stated not noticing the wide eyed look Toshiro gave him. This punk kid was going down! "Since I am the first captain, I'll pick first and I'm picking my man Ichigo!" He yelled causing the orange haired teen to sigh and step forward. He now regretted more than ever going shopping with the others.

Toshiro looked at the group trying to decide whom to pick. None really were his top choices. He wanted someone who could strategize and work through problems instead of rushing in. "Rukia," he called out, causing Rangiku to pout that she wasn't his first choice. She thought maybe perhaps if she bent over a little to reveal some cleavage the brown haired kid would pick her.

"Chad!" Rangiku folded her arms over her chest when she got rejected again. Perhaps the brown haired kid, Keigo, didn't swing that way.

The two groups were finally picked with Keigo's group consisting of Ichigo, Chad, Mizuiro, Uryu, Orihime, and Chizuru. Toshiro's group consisted of Rukia, Rangiku, Tatsuki, Renji, and Nel. "Haha, you guys have more girls on your team, we are so going to kick your butts!" Keigo pointed at the other group in a mocking laugh, but Toshiro only turned around not bothering to dignify the brat with an answer.

The two groups huddled together trying to decide what they would use as a flag. Rukia gave an evil smile towards Renji before she ripped his headband off. "What the hell?!" He snarled at her and was about to take it back.

"It'll do, Abarai, leave her alone," Toshiro ordered leaving out the lieutenant due to the fact Tatsuki was present. He smiled inwardly when Renji listened; it was nice to know he still had some authority.

"THOSE CANNOT BE USED AS A FLAG! I WILL MAKE YOU ONE IF YOU WANT, BUT I CAN'T PARTICIPATE IF I CAN'T SEE!" They heard Uryu shout when Keigo had decided that their flag would be the Quincy's glasses. Uryu desperately tried to get to his glasses but they were already hidden in their spot and he didn't see it. Mainly due to the fact that he couldn't see anything.

A tree marked the line that separated their areas. Orihime volunteered to watch over Uryu's glasses and Chizuru volunteered to keep Orihime safe. On the other side Rangiku and Nel were in charge of Renji's headband while the others were to try and capture the flag. Each team lined up until Keigo shouted 'Go!' and ran towards the other team. Several people began chasing after one another while others guarded their flag.

"Ishida are you alright?" Orihime asked worriedly as Uryu began wondering around with his hands reaching out as if looking for his glasses. He turned the other direction and started walking towards the line to cross over into the enemy's territory.

Gone unnoticed by Orihime, Chizuru was practically shaking with joy; her love was standing just centimeters from her and no Tatsuki to kick her away. "Orihime!" Chizuru finally shouted as she latched herself onto the other girl and felt the orange haired girl's large chest against her own. It was pure heaven.

"Get off!" Tatsuki came flying out of nowhere and kicked Chizuru away from Orihime. The other girl was sent flying back away leaving Orihime slightly confused on what just happened. "Never going to learn, are you?" Tatsuki glared at Chizuru who still hadn't gotten up yet.

Her confusion finally disappeared as Orihime realized that Tatsuki was from the other team and was trying to take Uryu's glasses. "Oh!" Orihime reached out to tag Tatsuki but the more athletic girl backed away and circled around her until she grabbed Uryu's glasses.

On the other side it was not going much better. While Keigo had distracted Hitsugaya who had a personal vengeance against the brown haired teen and Mizuiro couldn't help but gawk at Rangiku, he had run across the enemy's side for Renji's headband. However, one obstacle was in the way.

"Like you're really going to stop me," Ichigo snorted at Rukia who was blocking his way. She had a cocky smile on her face as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Please, my team has already won. We got your flag." Rukia told him causing him to look back at his territory and saw Orihime chasing Tatsuki when he felt Rukia tackle him. He fell backwards with her on top of him with a satisfied grin on her face. "Got ya," Rukia told him and he glared up at her.

Nel was bored with watching Renji's headband because it was obvious they were going to win. She sighed and looked over to see Rukia tackle Ichigo and her eyes lit up. 'They finally found each other!' Nel almost squeaked in excitement at seeing Rukia on top of Ichigo. Now all they had to do was kiss and hug and she had succeeded. She would be nice though; she would take a picture of them kissing and send it to Orihime to crush her dreams of ever getting Kurosaki-kun.

"Dangit, get off of me. How can someone so small be so heavy?" Ichigo grumbled as he pushed her off only to be smacked in the head.

"I am not heavy!" She growled at him as she tried to push his face into the dirt. He had a lot of nerve saying that, he didn't know what it was like to be a girl and had that one part of the month where everything felt like crap. Why Urahara decided to add that to the gigai she would never know but she planned on having him make adjustments later.

Nel sighed in disappointment as she saw them fighting again. Those two were getting on her nerves. Rukia was perfect for Ichigo and Ichigo was perfect for Rukia. They complimented each other's personalities and understood one another better than anyone else. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. If she was in Rukia's position or was back in her adult form she wouldn't hesitate like she was forced to now.

"Ha!" Keigo shouted as he had finally gotten away from Hitsugaya and was running towards Renji's headband, ignoring Rangiku. He was not going to be stuck in the same trap his friend was. Nel looked at the older woman who didn't seem to care that their flag was in danger.

"We win!" Tatsuki shouted just as Keigo had picked up the headband and was tackled by Renji who wanted it back.

"We're done playing," Keigo whimpered as the red head got off of his chest.

"That was for making us play this stupid game!" Renji told him as he took his headband and placed it around his head.

Bonus: **Rain Over The Frozen Keigo**

Keigo rolled onto his side of his bed as he pulled his blankets up to try to get warmer. It seemed as if it had grown colder in the past ten minutes when it had been originally warm out earlier. He felt his teeth chatter and curled himself up into a ball. He opened his eyes and noticed he could see his own breath as he breathed.

He shivered as he shakily moved to the closet to get more blankets. His entire room was freezing and he didn't understand what was happening. He curled underneath five more blankets but still felt the freezing temperature.

On top of his roof, Toshiro sat with his Zanpakuto in his hands with his eyes closed. Many had laughed about his height and those who did would pay later. He would be very patient and would wait until the person least expected it. Hopefully, this stupid boy, for his sake, would never call him short again.

* * *

Next Chapter as requested by **Aurelia: Marco Polo** And in celebration of my short 2 week winter break I am giving a preview!

"What's wrong with you?" Rukia asked Ichigo whose face had gone bright red and turned around in the water to face the opposite direction. She didn't understand what had him so flushed all of a sudden.

"I see you still get embarrassed," Yoruichi teased as she sat on the edge of the pool dipping her toes in. She sent a splash at Ichigo who growled and turned around. Upon spotting Yoruichi in a bikini had returned the blush on his face before he turned back around in a hurry.

"What happened?" Rukia asked, not sure if she really wanted to know. Out of the corner of her eyes she caught Nel with swimmies on her arms and splashing around.

"He saw me naked when we went to rescue you," the older woman answered and gave a small chuckle as Ichigo emerged himself underwater to get out of the situation. He was never coming up again!

Thanks for reading and I'd like to hear your thoughts on this chapter!


	7. Marco Polo

Sorry for such a long wait, I did not get as much time to write as I thought. Actually, I had no time to write, but I am back and will go back to regularly updating now.

Special Thanks to: **Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky, Goku's Daughter, GhibliGirl91, The Eml, orangexviolet, Robin Lover 1, always-kh, kimono2007, MissMisha**, **shiro, amehoshi141,** and **Maui Girl 808!** Thanks so much for taking the time to review and tell me your thoughts on the chapter and for the requests!

* * *

Ichigo groaned as he entered the indoor water park with his friends and two sisters. His father was going to be gone all day for a conference and didn't want them to spend the entire day inside the house in case someone robbed them and caused harmed to his sweet little angels. So instead they had to risk their lives at a water park with strangers all around them.

The entire time Rukia had been quiet and eyeing Orihime who had not shut up about her cooking and drawings. The black haired girl crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance. If Ichigo hated her drawings, there was no way he was going to like the crap Orihime drew. It was one of the ugliest drawings she had ever seen, a robot with a human head attacking monsters. It was just barbaric. At least Chappy would get a machine gun and start taking out the monsters in a cute fashion.

The chatting had ended as the boys separated from the girls and proceeded into the locker room. Rukia waited as Karin, Nel, Yuzu, and Orihime took the last four open rooms to change and waited for one to open up. She looked over to see a mother and her three daughters that had to be around four or five years old. The children were whining and screaming about not wanting to go into the water. The sound echoed throughout the entire room.

Rukia leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes to trap out the annoying sound. "I don't need that!" The one little girl screamed as she threw she swimsuit near Rukia who opened her eyes. She felt somewhat sorry for the mother as she tried to keep track of her kids and it made Rukia wonder about her future with children.

She often thought about how many children she would want to have, mainly girls. They had such cute things to be dressed up in where she couldn't do that with a boy. Then again, none of that would happen until she found a good father and not some lazy jerk.

"But she's a kid too and she doesn't have her mommy here!" One little girl pointed at Rukia causing the black haired girl to narrow her eyes at the brat. Then again, she could live without children's blunt honesty.

Nel finished with her swimsuit and exited the stall she had been using giving Rukia the perfect opportunity to escape from the little brats that called her a kid. Karin and Yuzu exited shortly in their swimsuits and joined Nel by the benches to wait for the other two girls.

Orihime turned around once in the changing stall as she looked down at her dotted bikini that showed off her figure and chest very nicely. If this didn't catch Kurosaki-kun's attention, nothing would. Not to mention, there was more to look at with her than Kuchiki-san, who was flat as a board and barely came up to her shoulders in height. She smiled in satisfaction thinking about all the fights the two had been having. It would make things so much easier for her.

The girls soon exited the changing room to find Chad, Uryu, Renji and Ichigo waiting for them. Orihime gave her most pleasant smile as she stood by Rukia as if making it easier for the comparison. With her gaze fixed on Ichigo, she missed Uryu reaction who had suddenly stopped breathing after catching sight of the orange hair girl. Rukia didn't understand what Orihime was up to nor did she care.

Karin and Yuzu were the first ones in the pool by diving into the deep end and causing a giant splash. Slowly the other began to climb into the pool. Orihime felt slightly dejected that she hadn't received a reaction from Kurosaki-kun. She dunked her head under the water and Nel watched her from the kiddie pool. The girl just couldn't take a hint, could she? Ichigo was NOT interested in her and yet she kept trying to get his attention.

"Why aren't you doing anything?" Rukia asked Ichigo who was lounging against the side of the pool. Everyone else was off swimming and dunking their heads underneath the water and Ichigo had barely gotten his hair wet.

"I don't feel like it." Ichigo grumbled to her when she smiled evilly at him. He narrowed his eyes not trusting that look. It always ended up with something bad happening to him. However, before she could do anything they heard a loud splash and Renji yelling out angrily. They caught sight of a red haired kid splashing at Renji and the shinigami had an arm over his face to protect his eyes. A little girl with black hair and pigtails watched from the side and giggled slightly.

"Ah, Kurosaki-san, it is good to see you." They looked to the side and saw Urahara lounging in a chair with on a pair of swim trunks and the green and white hat that rarely ever left the shopkeeper's head. Next to him stood Tessai who was watching as Jinta and Ururu tortured Renji with the water.

"What are you doing here?" Rukia asked the perverted shopkeeper that had been watching them the other night as they played truth or dare. She eyed him suspiciously not trusting that he didn't have a recording device on him and taping the whole scene before him.

"The kids wanted to go to the pool." Urahara replied simply as his smile widened as he saw who had just come out of the locker room and boy did she look as good as ever. Both teens in the water turned to see who or what Urahara had been looking at when they saw Yoruichi in nothing but a skimpy red bikini. Of course Rukia thought nothing of it, but Ichigo's face lit up redder than Renji's hair.

"What's wrong with you?" Rukia asked Ichigo who turned around in the water to face the opposite direction. She didn't understand what had him so flushed all of a sudden.

"I see you still get embarrassed," Yoruichi teased as she sat on the edge of the pool dipping her toes in. She sent a splash at Ichigo who growled and turned around. Upon spotting Yoruichi in a bikini again had returned the blush on his face before he turned back around in a hurry.

"What happened?" Rukia asked, not sure if she really wanted to know.

"He saw me naked when we went to rescue you," the older woman answered and gave a small chuckle as Ichigo emerged himself underwater to get out of the situation. He was never coming up again!

Rukia glared over at Ichigo who was still hiding from embarrassment. If the woman was wearing normal clothes he would have had no problems, but when wearing THAT, it caused a few problems. She watched as a few bubbles surfaced and saw him waving his arms underneath the water to try and stay under for as long as possible. She folded her arms over her chest and waited. He'd have to come up for air sooner or later.

Orihime was in shock when she heard what Yoruichi had said. She liked the older woman very much, but she had entered forbidden territory. Kurosaki-kun was not allowed to see any woman naked, with the exception of her in the future! Her eyes looked over at Nel who was shaking her head in embarrassment and had one tiny hand over her face.

"Damnit, knock it off!" Renji shouted from the other side of the pool as now Karin and some other children began helping Jinta splash him in the face. He made a silent vow right there that he would never have children, and if he accidently did have one, mistakes happened, he would train the child to have manners. Help arrived when Chad picked up Jinta and placed him away from Renji, and it seemed to cause Karin to lose interest in splashing the red haired shinigami.

Ichigo finally emerged from underneath the water to find Rukia in front of him. "So, what did she look like?" The shinigami asked him causing the orange haired teen to back away a little.

"Why do you care?" Ichigo muttered and knew instantly he made a mistake as he saw a smile creep upon her face.

"Obviously she must have been something if you remember what she looks like naked. Were you imagining her like that just now?" She asked causing him to blush and knew instantly he had been.

"Ichi-nii", they heard behind them and turned to see Yuzu beside Ichigo and hopefully she did not hear the conversation. "Can we play a game, there is a huge line to go on the slides and there isn't much else to do." She whined to him and gave a sad look that would get to him. "Please!" Yuzu begged her big brother with puppy dog eyes and Rukia had to surpass a giggle, he was such a softy when it came to them. Ichigo sighed, another game to play and he knew it would end in disaster like all the others, but he couldn't say no to Yuzu and agreed.

"Who is going first?" Orihime asked, though hoping she was not picked first. She wanted to nominate Ichigo in hopes that he would catch her and look into her eyes and fall in love. She sighed happily at the thought that was soon interrupted by Urahara.

"I vote Ishida-san." Urahara declared and none seem to argue with the idea with the exception of Uryu who didn't really want to play in the first place. Every time they played a game something bad seemed to happen to him. Being rejected by Orihime and having his glasses stolen and used as the flag to name a few. He figured after this he would stay out of the way after tagging someone, after all, he was smarter than the shinigami and would maneuver easier than them.

"Fine" Uryu sighed as he turned around and heard splashing behind him. He glared up at Urahara who still had his normal wide mocking grin on his face; the only thing missing was the annoying fan that never seemed to leave the shopkeepers hands. He closed his eyes and counted to five before he turned around and began swimming around.

"Marco." He called out and heard splashing around him, indicating someone to the left of him and moved away.

"Polo!" He heard called back from both sides, behind, and front of him. From the sound of it, Orihime and Yoruichi were behind him and Karin, Yuzu, Jinta, and Ururu were to the left, leaving Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, and Renji in front of him. He debated on which way to go. It would be unfair to pick on the kids and knowing Jinta, the angry little red haired child would most likely dunk him under the water. He was somewhat afraid to go after Orihime and Yoruichi, mostly because of where his hands might end up so that left those in front of him.

Uryu swam forward and repeated 'marco' and waited for them to call out 'polo'. More movement in the water indicated those in front of him had split up with some going left and right. He felt the water move beside him and gave a small satisfied smirk as he lunged forward and grabbed onto skin.

"Gotcha!" He yelled triumphal and opened his eyes in shock. There was too much skin to be one of his friends and instead had grabbed a very large woman who had decided to wear a white t-shirt that revealed too much underneath. He felt himself go pale as the woman stared down at him and smiled. Obviously, she had not been touched by another human being since she was little.

"Is there anything you need?" She asked, causing her chin underneath to jiggle and put her arms out, where the fat floated on the water.

Uryu felt himself becoming sick and quickly covered his mouth and rushed over to the ladder, having to run to the bathroom, leaving the disappointed woman in the pool. Urahara smirked as the Quincy ran past him, having caught the entire thing on camera he had been taping with on his phone.

"Great, now who is it?" Karin asked as she looked around annoyed and watched the woman Uryu had tagged float away.

"Freeloader-san was closest to Uryu so he should be it!" Jinta pointed at Renji who glared at him. How he hated the child.

"Yeah, you're it!" Yuzu joined in causing Renji to twitch. He decided after today he was going back to Soul Society where he got some respect. With a groan he turned around and closed his eyes. While he counted he wondered if drowning one of the brats would get him in trouble, as long as it wasn't one of Ichigo's sisters.

"Marco!" He yelled out as he turned around and began swimming forward. Unlike Uryu, he did not listen to the sound or movement of the water and instead listened for the voices.

"Polo!" He heard called out and began swimming towards the sound. He growled when he heard giggling and someone splash him. He was one hundred percent certain it was the red haired snot and kept following after the splashes.

"Marco!" He called again and smirked when he realized he was getting closer to the splashes. Revenge would be sweet. He rushed forward and tackled onto someone, ignoring the yelling it caused as he opened his eyes.

"Get off me!" Ichigo dunked Renji's head under the water and kept it there. Rukia sighed as she watched the orange haired teen dunk her friend under the water and swam over to smack Ichigo upside the head. She swore she didn't know what he would do if she wasn't there to snap him out of this childish phase, though she knew Renji could be just as bad.

Nel got out of the kiddie pool as soon as they began to play Marco Polo. This was one game she had to sit out on, but didn't really care. So far it seemed a lot more dangerous than the other games and was somewhat thankful she was in her child form. She sat on the ground next to Urahara watching as Rukia smacked Ichigo and sighed. She didn't understand where everything went wrong. No matter how many games they played and got closer, the two would always break apart and begin fighting again. She looked over at her enemy, Orihime, watching the other girl look all innocent as she tried to get Rukia away from Ichigo saying she could hurt him. It was at moments like this she wished that Ulquiorra was still alive and could take Orihime out of the picture or maybe she could hire Grimmjow to do the job for her. She still had some dirt on him back from when she was an espada of him playing with a ball of yarn. The perfect blackmail.

Ichigo was now it and hadn't bothered counting. Instead, he simply closed his eyes and began calling out 'Marco'. He didn't understand why they had to keep playing games every single day when they normally never did it and it was getting annoying.

Rukia narrowed her eyes as she noticed Orihime seemed to be swimming closer to Ichigo who had his arms out trying to catch someone. The other girl wanted to be caught and indicating from where Ichigo's hands were leveled at they would eventually find something large and soft. She felt jealousy overtake her as she began swimming towards the other girl, not caring if she got caught or not, but this had to stop. She knew Orihime liked Ichigo, but now she was going too far!

Nel watched curiously as Rukia began swimming after Orihime and a smile of satisfaction appeared on her face. It looked as if Rukia had finally had enough of the other girl and was staking a claim on her man! Well, soon to be man if Nel had anything to say about it.

Orihime didn't know what had happened as she felt Rukia grab her by the arm and pull her away from Ichigo who was about to touch her. "What are you doing, Kuchiki-san?" Orihime asked innocently as she could.

"You were going right for Ichigo and he is it, I didn't want him to tag you. Come on, let's go this way." Rukia smiled innocently at the other girl, knowing how to play the same game.

Ichigo did not run into Orihime, but he did find someone else with a chest about the same size and had accidently copped a feel. His eyes shot open and stared at Yoruichi who had a grin on her face which only widened when he looked down to see his hand was still on her breast. She couldn't help but chuckle as his face turned bright red and dunked his head underneath the water once more.

"Yuzu, this stays quiet, if goat-face ever finds out Ichigo was able to get that far with a woman, we'll never hear the end of it." Karin muttered to her twin who was blushing for her brother as well.

Orihime looked stunned when she saw Ichigo had touched Yoruichi. It could have been her if it had not been for Kuchiki-san. She glanced over at the shorter girl only to find her making her way over to Ichigo.

"You shouldn't tease him so much." Urahara smirked at Yoruichi who had gotten out of the pool with a satisfied grin. Splashing was heard in the background, but was ignored by the beautiful goddess in front of him.

"But it is so much fun, especially when he turns bright red." She replied as she took a spare towel that was sitting beside his chair and got a nice view of her backend when she bent down.

"Well if I have known you were playing that sort of game I might have joined in." Urahara told her with a wink.

Nel glared up at Yoruichi. She just couldn't understand why everyone in the world was against her! She had thought the other woman would be on her side and then she pulls a stunt like that. She shook her head thinking perhaps it would be best for her to go back to playing games where it was only Ichigo, Rukia, and herself so no one else could interfere.

"So, how was it?" Rukia asked Ichigo when he came up for air and breathing harshly. He glared at her knowing she was getting a kick out of his embarrassment. He'd have to remind himself later to get her back somehow.

"Shut up." Ichigo snarled at her as he made his way towards the ladder. He was done with the pool and with all these stupid games. They always ended badly and were pointless.

Rukia smirked before she heard Jinta yelling and turned her head to see Renji floating in the water upside down. "Freeloader-san?" Jinta poked at him, but he did not move. He didn't think anything would happen to the red haired shinigami when he jumped on his back and buried his face in the water.

"Out of the way, he is drowning!" Tessai yelled as he snatched Renji from the water and dragged him onto the tile. He lifted Renji's head up and listened to his chest. A group of people began to gather around and some were wondering why the lifeguard did nothing when red haired man was drowning.

"I must perform CPR!" Tessai declared as he tilted Renji's head back and began pumping his chest to get the water out before bringing his mouth to Renji's to blow air into him. Yuzu, Karin, Ururu, and Jinta had to look away from the sight while Urahara only smirked and took more pictures. He was going to get so much work done in his store once he showed these pictures to the red head.

Renji coughed up some water and opened his eyes to see Tessai coming down to bring his mouth to his and immediately his reflexes took over and pushed the larger man away before his lips could touch his. "I'm…fine." Renji said in between coughs, not caring if he was fine or not he just wanted to get away from the other man as quickly as possible.

They stayed at the pool for another twenty minutes with Ichigo sitting in a chair refusing to look at Yoruichi, Uryu sitting on the ground with a towel wrapped around him shivering from his traumatic experience, and Renji who sat next to Ichigo who refused to look at anyone as people pointed at him when they walked by. He swore he heard people muttering something about him kissing another man and shrunk back down and swore he was never leaving Soul Society after this.

After a while, the children got out of the pool and began to dry off after having been tired of swimming and it was almost dinner time. The girls and guys separated to go into the dressing room with the exception of Ichigo who put his regular clothes on over his wet ones and Urahara and Tessai who hadn't gotten wet.

"You should dry your hair, Kurosaki-kun. It is getting colder outside and you might catch a cold." Orihime suggested to Ichigo who only shrugged. It wasn't really a big deal and his hair was already partially dry from the towel and sitting out of the pool so long.

"I'm fine besides it is not that cold out." Ichigo replied to her and noticed she was smiling sweetly at him and blushed slightly when he looked at her. He didn't pay too much attention when Nel clamped around his leg.

"Itsygo, we got to go home now." Nel told him, breaking up the small conversation between him and Orihime. She smiled with satisfaction when she climbed up his shoulder and peered over it to stick her tongue out at Orihime. There was no way any girl except Rukia was going to get close to Itsygo.

**Bonus Scene: It Has to End!**

"A-A-Achoo!" Shiro sneezed and wiped his nose as it began to run. His nose was stuff and his eyes were watery not to mention his throat was scratchy and it hurt to swallow. He could see his breath in the air as he breathed. All of it was _her_ fault.

"You look so lovely tonight, but when are you not lovely." Shiro felt his eye twitch as he glared at the Zanpakutos that were cuddling. He hated Ichigo, but he hated the midget shinigami more! Every time she was around the white haired Zanpakuto would appear in Ichigo's inner world and cause Zangetsu to turn into a total wimp and talk cutesy with her.

He shivered as a cold gust of wind blew by him and glared at Sode no Shirayuki. It was her fault he had gotten sick and partially King's fault for going out with a wet head. However, most of all, it was the damn short shinigami with black hair. She was the cause of all this and it has to come to an end!

* * *

Next Chapter: **Calling the Doctor**: I'm taking the two ideas from **orangexviolet** and **The Eml** and putting them together. Summary: Ichigo should have listened and now he is sick with Rukia and Nel as his doctor who soon get competition in the form of Orihime, while trapped/held prisoner in bed, they gather around to play the telephone game. Just to make things more interesting, Ichigo will not be appearing much in the next chapter and instead **Shiro will be taking his place.**

Please review


	8. Calling the Doctor

Important: **just cold means Shiro is talking to Ichigo from inside the inner world. "This means Shiro is talking" and 'means Shiro is thinking.' **Also he'll mostly be referred to as Ichigo because the others don't know they have switched and don't know the difference.

Special thanks to **GhibliGirl91****, ****Maui Girl 808****, ****nintendogirl50****, ****Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky****, ****Goku's Daughter****, ****MissMisha****, ****orangexviolet**, and **animefreak1394**, thank you guys so much for taking the time to review and tell me your thoughts on the story so far ^^

* * *

Ichigo sneezed into his blankets before he covered his head with them. He was happy they had the week off of school so he didn't have to worry about going to class, especially now. He felt absolutely terrible. His nose was stuffed, his throat was dry, and was beginning to get a headache. He didn't know how he was going to make it through the day. With all the games they had been playing for no reason it would only make him feel worse, but there was no escape.

**King!** His hollow yelled startling him slightly. He didn't want to deal with him at the moment.

'Go away.' Ichigo shooed his hollow, but it did not work.

**It's all your fault we are sick!** Shiro continued to yell angrily. It was bad enough being stuck inside his demented little sideways world with Zangetsu and the white haired woman making kissy-faces at one another, and then for his idiot king to get them sick. **This is why you shouldn't be king, you screw everything up! **Shiro growled which gave Ichigo an idea.

'Fine, then show me how to be a good king. I'll let you have control over my body for the day.' Ichigo replied, knowing his hollow would take the bait. He always enjoyed making the teen look foolish and this was the perfect opportunity. Let Shiro deal with whatever was going to happen that day while he could rest up and get better inside his mind. He knew it would be only a matter of time before the hollow would come crawling on his hands and knees begging for Ichigo to take control again.

**That's it? You're going to hand over control just like that? **Shiro sounded confused. After all the battles and name-calling all it took for Ichigo to hand over his kingship was because of one little insult. He didn't understand why he didn't do this in the first place.

'You won't be allowed to eat any of my friends or anyone or destroy the town. If I catch you doing any of those things I will take control back from you.' Ichigo warned, though not really caring because he was finally getting a break. He inwardly hoped that they played another game today, one that would scare his hollow so deeply he never opened his big mouth again.

**Deal! **Shiro yelled and he felt himself being sucked forward and Ichigo being pushed back into the sideways world. He grinned madly around the room wondering what the first thing he should do now that he had control. He was about to get up when he sneezed into the blankets.

He cursed when he realized he was still sick. He cursed even louder than the closet door open and the cause of most of his misfortunate hopped out. "That's what you get for not drying your hair when it is cold outside." Rukia chided him and shook her head.

Shiro glared at her and wanted nothing more than to blow her head off. It was because of her Zanpakuto that he had gotten sick and turned Zangetsu into a tool. He knew he'd have to wait though, until Ichigo was not paying attention and she let her guard down, then he would get her. He didn't care if it never stopped raining or if Zangetsu attacked him, at least the romance crap would come to an end.

The door opened and the small arrancar that Ichigo had brought home came in and bounced on his bed. He backed away from the child and stared at her as she placed a hand on his head. She was fairly annoying as well if he remembered correctly.

"I think Itsygo is sick." Nel looked over at Rukia as if she knew what to do. The other girl went over and placed her hand on Ichigo's forehead to make sure he was not faking and felt his skin burning underneath him.

"Hm, lay back down, I'll bring your breakfast up for you. Nel take care of him." Rukia ordered before she left the room to see if Yuzu had prepared breakfast yet. Shiro rolled his eyes; there was no way he was going to take orders from that girl.

"She said lie down." Nel told him again in case his hearing became impaired. He looked down at her debating if throwing her off the bed would be considered hurting one of Ichigo's friends.

"LIE DOWN!" Before he realized it, Nel was on his face and slamming him back down onto the pillow. Once she was satisfied he was not going to get up after pinning his head down, she felt his forehead once more. It was still hot. She didn't want to open the window and let the cold air in to make him sicker, but she needed to cool him down. The bathroom was too far away and she feared he would get up again if she left. Boys were stubborn like that. An idea popped into her head as she opened her mouth and let saliva slide out.

'**What the hell is she doing?'** Shiro thought, almost sounding freaked out which didn't come till a few seconds later when she stuffed her hand down her throat. '**Is she killing herself or…OH MY GOD!'** Shiro shot right up from the bed when Nel puked on his head.

"**What the hell you little freak!**" Shiro yelled, though his voice had lost the distortedness and sounded just like Ichigo's voice. Nel looked up innocently at him. She just wanted to make Itsygo feel better.

**Downstairs **

"Where is Ichi-nii?" Yuzu asked as Rukia set off a plate with some juice to bring up to him. Luckily, she did not have to wait long for his younger sister to make oatmeal with a banana and orange juice on the side.

"He was not feeling well this morning; I think he caught a cold." Rukia replied as she noticed Isshin raised his head up at the mention of his son being sick. She knew he was going to go into a mini speech and was not disappointed.

"I knew he has been slacking off, Kurosaki men do not get sick!" Isshin yelled as he stood up from the table only to be kicked in the knee by Karin.

"Shut up, you were sick a month ago and were pathetic. Ichi-nii is probably sick of you and doesn't want to come down." Karin growled at him as she ate some more oatmeal.

"Masaki! What should I do? Our little boy might be joining you soon!" Isshin screamed as he went running over to the poster. Rukia felt a sweat drop forming on the side of her face. Never had she seen anyone who acted so bizarre in her life. She prayed that Ichigo didn't turn out like that.

"Thanks Yuzu." Rukia said to the brown haired girl before she took the breakfast to Ichigo's room. The faster she got away from the screaming maniac downstairs the better. Unfortunately, it was not much better when she walked into Ichigo's room.

She found Ichigo sitting on his bed wiping away the remaining puke on his face, which was never a good sign. However, she did not see Nel anywhere. She frowned as she set down his food on the desk and looked around before she turned to him. "Where is Nel?" She asked and received her answer from the pounding and kicking inside the closet. She slid the door open and found the little girl tied up with duct tape around her mouth and hands.

Rukia bent down and undid the girl's hands and slowly took off the tape from around her mouth. Once she was free of the tape, she ran over to the bed and bounced on it once more. "Nel's sorry; she only wanted to make Itsygo better." She gave her best pleading eyes.

"No need to apologize to him. You should know better than to tie her up, even if she did that to you." Rukia folded her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes.

"**I don't need…Ahcoo!" **Shiro began to say before he sneezed into the blankets once more. He was feeling worse than before and it only got worse when Rukia came over and set the food down by him.

"Nel, help him eat while I get a cold wash cloth." Rukia smiled down at the girl, knowing there would most likely be a screw up. It only served him right for picking on her.

Back downstairs the phone was ringing and Yuzu raced to get it while her father went to his office and Karin was watching TV. "Hello?" She asked into the phone.

"Hi, this is Orihime." The other girl replied and Yuzu smiled slightly.

"Sorry, Ichigo is sick right now and I don't want him to pass the germs onto the phone. If you want, you can come over." Yuzu offered to the orange haired girl.

'Kurosaki-kun is sick? This is the perfect time to show him how caring I can be!' She thought to herself with glee as she agreed before hanging up.

Rukia returned after not hearing any screaming from down the hall and found Ichigo had eaten all of his food and now had a pillow over his head to block out Nel's attempt of a lullaby. The little girl was very cute and adorable, but her voice was terrible and even Rukia had to ask her to stop.

"Turn over." Rukia ordered him, but he didn't move. She got onto the bed and pulled on his arm for him to turn over so she could place the wash cloth on his forehead. When he finally turned onto his back and opened his eyes to look up at her, she saw a flash of yellow before his eyes went back to being brown.

'Just as I thought.' She smiled to herself before placing the wash cloth over his face. "Nel, if you will do me a favor, could you get the thermometer, we need to take his temperature." Rukia asked the little girl.

"Which one should Nel bring?" The little girl asked, knowing how many different ones Isshin had in the small clinic downstairs.

"Hm, well we want to make sure we get his temperature correctly, so I say the one for taking a rectal temp." She smiled innocently when Ichigo turned and glared at her.

"**Hell no!**" Shiro protested backing away up the bed. He had not taken over for more than an hour and he already hated being in control. How did Ichigo deal with this evil shinigami without killing her? He couldn't imagine how it was with the red haired idiot, nerd with glasses, or any of the others.

"But we have to, otherwise your temperature could go up and we don't want you in bed all week." Rukia put on a fake worried voice as she stepped closer to the bed. She sat down and brought her hands to her face. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you." She gave a fake cry causing Shiro to roll his eyes.

"**I'd be happy in hell."** Shiro muttered to himself and missed the small smile on her face. A knock at the door startled her especially when it was not Nel who came through the door, but Orihime.

"Kurosaki-kun, are you alright?" Orihime rushed over to his bed, missing the twitch in his eye as she said his name.

'**Damn it's worse up close.'** He thought to himself as he backed away from the large chested girl who was practically dragging herself on him to check him over. Rukia narrowed her eyes at the girl and had to drag her off of Ichigo.

"He is fine; we are taking care of him." Rukia told the other girl and hoped she would leave. She had always liked Orihime and treated her like a friend, but the girl was becoming increasingly annoying.

"I brought some stuff for you Kurosaki-kun," there was that twitch again, "bandages, vitamins, tape, phonebook…" She began to list and Shiro stared at the girl.

'**How convenient, she brought her own supplies to perform first aid on herself after I am done with her.'** Shiro thought to himself, but stayed quiet. He was afraid if he opened his mouth again another horrible 'Kurosaki-kun' would come out. He didn't know if he could stomach it and let alone face it the whole day.

"I also made some soup for you; it'll help you get better!" Orihime said as she pulled out a container that held it. Shirosaki looked at it and slowly backed away on the bed. He had never eaten human food, but was pretty sure that it shouldn't have looked dark green with chunks of orange floating at the top.

"**I already ate.**" Shiro muttered and was pleased when the girl looked dejected. Good, maybe now she would go home and the other two would follow her.

"You can't be that full, besides it will help you get better so try some." Rukia suggested with an evil glint in her eye. Shiro vowed he would take control over Ichigo's body again and smother the girl in her sleep.

"Here, try some, Kurosaki-kun. I promise it is good!" Orihime said as she practically shoved the container into his hands.

Nel had returned with the thermometer and was wondering when Orihime had arrived. The little girl practically threw the thermometer on the floor in a huff. This was the perfect opportunity for Rukia to get close to Itsygo and once again the bimbo was ruining it! What really surprised her was the fact that Ichigo was going to eat what the other girl had brought over. He must have been sick if he was willing to eat that.

Shiro felt his stomach turn into knots when he first tasted the so called 'soup'. It tasted of broccoli, mint, kiwi, and carrots all wrapped into one. He felt his eyes watering and didn't even know if he could swallow this and decided just to spit it out. He didn't care if he hurt the orange haired girls feelings, maybe she would even leave!

"**That was disgusting.**" Shirosaki coughed, trying desperately to get the horrible taste out of his mouth.

Nel looked from girl to girl watching their expressions. Rukia was holding back a snicker while Orihime looked somewhat sad. Good, Nel thought. Maybe this was how she could get rid of her. A small smile caressed her face when an idea popped into her mind. What better way to get rid of the other girl, but by giving her the hint.

"We should play a game, come here!" Nel ushered for both girls and Ichigo to sit on the floor near her. Shiro debated about following instructions and thought it might be safer to stay in bed. However, when Rukia threatened to spoon feed him more of Orihime's soup he agreed.

"Nee-san! Orihime!" Kon cried as he jumped out of the closet and snuggled as close as he could to both girls, going back and forth between the two. Nel looked annoyed at the stuff animal until Rukia smacked him.

"What game did you want to play, Nel-chan?" Orihime asked as she scooted closer to Ichigo, making sure she got closer than Kuchiki-san. Shiro only looked annoyed at the girl and wondered if he could form a cero to blast everyone in the room to pieces before Ichigo noticed.

Nel narrowed her eyes at the other girl before she answered. "We are going to play the telephone game. One person says something and whispers it into another's ear and we go around the circle and see if it came out right." She replied, already thinking of a few things that she would say, mostly concerning Orihime.

"I'll go first!" Orihime shouted and raised her hand before Nel could get the chance. She smiled innocently before she thought of what she wanted to say. A slight blush came to her cheeks as she thought of telling Ichigo she liked him, but perhaps if she started around the other way she could just say that the message got corrupted and maybe he would tell her he felt the same way. She sighed happily at the thought before she whispered into Kon's ear.

"Orihime likes Ichigo." She whispered into the stuff animal's ear. Kon immediately glared at the orange haired sick teen, how dare he steal Orihime's affection from him! That would not do!

"Orihime loves me!" Kon whispered to Rukia who raised an eyebrow and looked over at the other girl, who was still looking innocent. She didn't think the other girl liked the annoying stuffed animal, but whatever floats her boat.

"Orihime loves Kon." Rukia whispered to Nel, who looked at her, wondering if she had changed the message or not. She looked over at the other girl as well. She wondered if she tried to get close to Kon whenever he was in Ichigo's body so she could pretend it was really Ichigo. She narrowed her eyes once more. That would not do. She thought of something else and whispered to Ichigo.

"Orihime loves Ulquiorra." Nel whispered to Shiro, who did not care and told the group the message. Orihime looked dumbstruck as her message was butchered. She shook her head sadly, thinking maybe she should have started with Ichigo.

"My turn! Hmm, what should I say?" Kon rubbed his fingers against his plushie chin. "All the girls want a piece of Kon." He whispered into Rukia's ear, who looked down at him as if he was nuts. He was more of a chick repulse than magnet.

"Kon is annoying." Rukia whispered to Nel, figuring it was better than the message that he originally gave her. Besides, she didn't want the little girl to have nightmares.

"Kon is annoying." Nel whispered to Shiro who was wiping his nose. He looked over at the stuff animal and had to agree.

"**Kon is Hollow meat**." Shiro whispered to Orihime who sighed at being so close to Kurosaki-kun. She almost forgot to give the message back to Kon and instead enjoyed being so close to her crush.

"Oh um, Kon is Hollow meat." Orihime whispered to Kon, who got an immediate reaction from the stuff animal.

"WHAT, WHO SAID I WAS HOLLOW MEAT? Come on, who changed it! It was probably you, Ichigo, afraid I am going to take your women because they want my body!" Kon yelled before he attacked Ichigo and landed on his chest and began beating him with his stuffed arms. Shiro was getting mildly annoyed; he was already, but far worse. He grabbed Kon and brought him to his eye level and the mod soul saw his eyes change.

"**Shut up!"** Shiro growled, allowing part of his distorted voice to be heard causing Kon to gulp. He hadn't realized that Ichigo's hollow was in control. He was tossed back to his spot between Orihime and Rukia. He wanted to run away and hide, but he knew he couldn't. His lovely ladies needed him especially if Ichigo's hollow got out of control. He sat in his original spot and waited for Rukia to take her turn.

She thought about saying about hollows, to see if she could get a reaction out of 'Ichigo', but then thought about Nel and didn't want to upset the little girl. Instead her mind went to her favorite thing in the entire world. "Chappy is awesome!" Rukia whispered to Nel.

"Chappy is awesome." Nel replied the message to Shirosaki, who looked at the black haired girl smiling happily. It made him sick.

"**Chappy will die at midnight." **Shiro muttered to Orihime quietly, who looked in shock. She knew Rukia loved Chappy and would never give that message. She didn't think Nel would since the other girl had clearly stated she was on the other side. The only other explanation was that Ichigo had changed the message. It made her happy to know that he had changed it out of annoyance to Rukia, meaning to her that he held no deep feelings for the shinigami.

"Chappy will die at midnight." Orihime said to Kon who gulped. He didn't want to have to tell Rukia the message, knowing he would most likely be hit for it.

He finally mustered up as much courage as possible and gave Rukia the message. The others watched as her eyes widened and glared at each of them, though she had a faint idea of who was behind the idea. She clenched her hands into fists and was about to question them when Yuzu's voice broke through the silence.

"Rukia, can you come here for a minute?" Ichigo's younger sister asked, saving all of them from her wraith. She would deal with them again later.

As soon as she left, Nel and Orihime glared at one another. They both looked sideways at Ichigo who was sneezing into a tissue before they looked back at one another again. "Nel-chan, why did you change my message?" Orihime asked, knowing the little girl or Rukia had to be behind it.

"Your message was: you like Kon." Nel replied truthfully and noticed the stuffed animal moved back underneath the desk to get out of trouble. "What was is originally?" Nel asked, though she had an idea of what it was, but didn't think the other girl had the nerve to say it with Ichigo next to her.

"Orihime likes Ichigo." She blurted out before she covered her mouth. Her face turned bright red as she looked at Ichigo, who didn't seem to care. "I am sorry; I didn't mean to say it like that!" Orihime cried to Ichigo who shut his eyes in annoyance.

"**Shut up, your voice is as annoying as the brats. I don't know how King can take it without trying to kill himself." **Shiro muttered, not caring that he revealed he was in control. Maybe this would cause them to be afraid and leave him alone!

"You're not Itsygo…you're his hollow!" Nel realized and pointed at him, causing Orihime to discover the same. They both stared at him before Orihime scooted closer.

"Hollow-kun, I was wondering if you knew who Ichigo likes. He can't like Kuchiki-san…" She asked politely, but it caused Nel to lose her temper.

"He can't like you! You are too annoying!" Nel yelled at the other girl.

"Kuchiki-san is always mean to him, she can't give him what he needs like I can!" Orihime argued with the little girl who looked as if she was about to attack her.

"Itsygo needs someone to put him back in his place! All you are after is his cute butt; you don't care about any of the emotional stuff!" Nel yelled at the orange haired girl with a hint of anger in her voice. It was as if she was back on the cliff yelling at the other girl. It was the main reason why she knew Orihime was not meant to be with Ichigo. She had seen his hollow side and had feared it, whereas Rukia helped and accepted him for who he was.

"**Shut up! Both of you before I snap both of your necks**," Shiro hissed causing instant silence. It was bad enough he had a cold because of his idiot king, but now he had to hear about these two arguing who Ichigo was meant to be with and it was giving him a headache. He didn't know how his King put up with it, but decided he would leave these idiots to him from now on. "**Now let me get this straight, you are both trying to either get someone to hook up or hook up with King, right**?" Shiro asked causing both girls to nod.

They stared at him as he snorted and began to chuckle before it turned into a laugh causing him to fall onto his side. Neither girl said anything and only watched him confused on what he found so funny. "**Y-you…"** Shiro couldn't finish as he began laughing again to the annoyance of Nel who was about to knock him out.

"Why is it funny?" Orihime asked him, still slightly confused. She looked down at Nel to see if she understood what Ichigo's hollow was laughing at, but could tell she was just as confused.

"**Neither of you know, do you?"** Shiro continued to chuckle and never fully answered them. "**Perhaps this hasn't been so bad, I got a good laugh at you two, but I think I'll be going back now." **He smirked at both of them before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and felt Ichigo taking control. His King had no idea of the conversation that had just taken place, but was sure he would be in shock if he heard it. It may not have been the most successful day, but at least he got some information to scar his King for life.

* * *

A/N: I have something special which I have never done before, I have sneak peek for Chapter 9 AND 10, mostly because Chapter 10 is connected this to chapter.

**Chapter 9** (as requested by: **MissMisha, Maui Girl 808**, and **Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky) Twister!**

"Left hand to green!" Nel called and sweat dropped as she saw the three struggling to bend that way. The only plus side was that if Rukia fell, she would so on Ichigo. Luckily, Orihime's body parts were nowhere near Ichigo's.

**Chapter 10** ????????

Orihime bit her lip, now was as good of time as any. "Kurosaki-kun!" She got his attention as he turned towards her. "I, um." She hesitated and saw Nel out of the corner of her eye running towards her, as if she knew what she was going to say. She saw the little girl diving through the air to stop her. "I LOVE YOU!" She yelled as Nel tackled her.


	9. Twister

Special thanks to **nintendogirl50****, ****Goku's Daughter****, ****music4soul****, ****forever-will-love2112****, Maui Girl 808, ****Zangetsu50****, ****sYeEiRra****, shiro, ****Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky****, ****GhibliGirl91****, ****MissMisha****, ****Rukia's Reflection****, ****orangexviolet****, ****darklover****, ****DeviantHollow23****,** and **Lunacat13** for taking the time to review and tell me your thoughts on the chapter! And another very special thanks to **Black Sun Upon An Icy** Sky for betaing the chapter!

* * *

Ichigo was feeling slightly better after his mini break from his retreat inside his mind. It amused him that Shirosaki came back quicker than he expected and the hollow hadn't said a word with the exception of a few laughs that had made him nervous. He was almost afraid to come back and see why his hollow was laughing but found everything alright.

"Ichi-nii, Orihime, Nel, time for lunch," Yuzu called to them from downstairs. He looked over at his friends who were still staring at him oddly. He wanted to ask what was wrong with them but decided to ignore it. The three went downstairs to find Rukia had been helping Yuzu with a recipe and the two had finally completed it for lunch.

"Ah HA" Ichigo heard from behind him and did not have time to dodge his father's kick. "I knew you were faking it just to get the girls to wait on your hand and foot!" Isshin declared as he stood over Ichigo's prone form.

"Shut up!" Ichigo kicked his father in the knees sending the older man to the ground where the two began another battle.

"Hey, stop it!" Yuzu tried to break them up but neither were listening and instead trying to beat the brains out of the other one. Rukia ignored the banter having been used to it while Orihime looked as if she wanted to break the two apart but didn't know if it was such a good idea.

Finally they settled down and ate the lunch that was prepared for them. "This is delicious; you did a wonderful job Yuzu!" Orihime complimented the young girl who blushed at hearing it. No one really said anything about her meals and she never expected them to. It was a job she had placed upon herself to help take care of her family. Still, it was nice to hear every once in a while.

"Thank you. I am so glad you were able to come over today." Yuzu told the other girl happily and missed the evil glare she received from Nel. So that was how the other girl had gotten into the house. She would hate to do it but she had to put Yuzu on her list along with Rangiku, Keigo, Renji, Ichigo's hollow, Kon, Yoruichi and several others.

"You should come over more often so we can cook together." Yuzu suggested which caused Nel to drop her fork and Rukia's eye to twitch. Neither wanted the other girl over all the time with all the flirting she did with Ichigo.

"You can come over anytime and spend the night if you want!" Isshin suggested as he stared at the young girl before being smacked by Karin. Nel sighed and pushed her plate away, the world really was against her.

"Shut up you disgusting old goat!" She yelled and slammed her father's head into the plate. The rest of lunch was eaten in silence with the exception of the moans of pain coming from Isshin who was still rubbing his sore face. Yuzu picked up the empty plates and brought them over to the sink to wash while the others excused themselves from the table.

The three teenagers headed back upstairs with Nel following after them, but was stopped by Ichigo's sister Karin. She pulled the little girl off to her bedroom and closed the door. "I know what you are doing; you are trying to get Ichi-nii to date Rukia, right?" She asked and Nel looked shocked that the other girl knew.

"It is obvious he likes her and I think she would be good for him. He needs someone to smack him out of his dimwitted self. Orihime would cuddle him too much and I know she is not his type. He would get bored or grow too soft and that is not him," Karin explained as she walked over to her closet and slid it open. The little girl couldn't see what she was looking for as the older girl began digging around until she found what she was looking for. She backed away from the closet and slid it shut as she held a long box in her hands.

"This is Twister; it should help them get closer." Karin stated as she handed the box to the little girl before opening the door to walk out. She didn't care if the younger girl took her advice as long as it kept them busy for a while and hopefully her idiot brother would realize his feelings for Rukia.

Nel brought the box into Ichigo's room where the three teenagers were hanging out. Rukia was sitting on the bed with her notepad most likely drawing her famous pictures of Chappy while Orihime was chatting away to Ichigo about some useless information. The little girl kicked the door behind her and startled the others who looked up from what they were doing or saying.

"Look what I found!" Nel said cheerfully as she held the game in her hand and Orihime clapped her hands excitedly. This was another perfect chance for her to get closer to Kurosaki-kun and maybe he would feel her love. She didn't think that hollow-kun said anything to him about his encounter with Nel and herself otherwise he would have known her true feelings.

"Let's play, here!" Orihime grabbed the box and opened to find a folded sheet. She threw it over her head while holding onto the edges and let it flow out before it landed neatly on the floor. Rukia placed her drawing beside her and looked at the large sheet in confusion while Ichigo only groaned. Another game?

"How do you play this?" Rukia asked as Nel took out the spinner and began playing with it.

"We each take out turns and we have to move one body part to the color it landed on. Whoever falls is out." She explained to the other girl as if it was nothing. Nel walked over to Rukia and hopped up on the bed. She looked down at the drawing the raven haired girl had been working on and had to cover her face to hold back the giggle. It was a picture of Orihime on the ground with Rukia sitting on top of her victorious.

"I think Kurosaki-kun should go first." Orihime said sweetly making both Rukia and Nel roll their eyes at the other girl whilst the orange-haired shinigami had no clue of what was going on.

Nel took the spinner and flicked it with her fingers, watching it spin. "Left hand green," she called out and watched as he got up from the desk and placed his left hand on the green circle, having to bend over. If looks could kill Orihime would have been dead from the death glare Rukia was shooting at the other girl who was starring at Ichigo's butt.

Nel saw the same thing and quickly took the spinner and spun it again. "Orihime, right hand red" she said as the other girl went to do just that while brushing her arm against Ichigo's.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime apologized as her cheeks started to turn pink.

"Rukia, left foot blue," Nel called causing the girl next to her to get off the bed and place her foot on the marker. She spun the spinner around again for Ichigo. "Right foot yellow." He moved his foot over to the spot, having to brush by Orihime who still had her hand on her spot.

Nel grumbled to herself, Karin was wrong; this game was helping Orihime more than Rukia. She spun again and felt like throwing the spinner. Orihime had left foot yellow and was now facing Ichigo and she knew the other girl was getting her face as close to possible to the teen. She spun again for Rukia who landed on right hand red. The raven-haired girl placed her arm in that position close to Orihime's hand. Nel knew if she was in the girls position she would have bitten Orihime's hand to make her lose her balance, but she also knew Rukia was better than that.

She started over with Ichigo's turn and spun the spinner once again. He received right hand red and seemed to have moved closer to Orihime much to the girl's excitement. However, it did not last long when she landed on right hand blue and had to turn to face Rukia. The raven haired girl's next move was to left hand green causing her to stretch herself across the board.

"I'm surprised you're able to make it that far." Ichigo commented indicating how short she was and didn't think she could stretch far enough to reach the spot.

"Shut up." She snapped at him and gritted her teeth. It was just like him to make a smartass comment about her height, yet he always left Orihime alone and never teased her. This is probably where the other girl felt she was more important because Ichigo was kinder to her and would never make a rude comment to her face.

"Let's play nice." Orihime said sweetly and didn't see the look of annoyance on the other girl's face. She purposely moved her hand over to the marker where Orihime's foot was and began pressing against it to make her slide and fall. Nel was the only one that saw this action but remained quiet. The sooner they got Orihime out of the game, the better.

"Ow," Orihime cried as her foot slipped and she fell onto her knees and brought her hand away from the spot she was positioned in.

"You're out," Nel said, almost too happily. The orange-haired girl looked over at Rukia who gave her the best pity face she could muster.

"I am so sorry Orihime, my hand must have slipped." Rukia told the girl in the best fake sad voice she could give. She didn't care if the other girl knew or not, all that was important was she didn't have to worry about Orihime getting closer to Ichigo.

"Are you alright, Orihime?" Ichgio asked with a hint of concern in his voice that caused her cheeks to go pink again. Rukia rolled her eyes at him, figures that brainless idiot would be nice to her.

"Yeah, I'm alright." She smiled at him, feeling like she had won the game and war. It was obvious to her that she was more important to him. He treated her with respect, concern and was kinder than how he treated Kuchiki-san. If that didn't indicate he liked her she didn't know what did. Perhaps, she thought, maybe she should reveal her feelings to him but wanted to wait until they were alone.

Nel continued the game with Ichigo and Rukia which ended up with Rukia hovering over Ichigo. Her arms were crossed over his midsection while he had his feet planted to green and yellow with one hand on red and the other stretched to blue. Nel smiled smugly at Orihime who looked away. She spun the spinner again but before she could call out the next move, Rukia slipped and fell onto Ichigo.

"Thanks a lot, midget." Ichigo grumbled as she lay across his chest. She grumbled at him as she picked herself up. She didn't know where Nel had found this game but she hoped she would never see it again, especially if Orihime was nearby.

"You were going to fall sooner or later so don't blame me." She glared at him as she picked herself up. She felt the jealousy return as Orihime went over to Ichigo and helped him up. She didn't know why she felt this way, maybe it was because the other girl kept flaunting herself in front of him or because she thought Ichigo might have feelings for the other girl. She was never the type to feel this way and yet she couldn't help but hope the clumsy girl fell down the stairs on her way out.

"Oh my gosh, I got to get home and start cooking dinner! I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Orihime waved as Nel escorted her out of the room to make sure the girl was actually leaving and not trying to hide somewhere in the house so she could watch Ichigo sleep at night.

"Ow." Rukia cried and shook her finger catching Ichigo's attention. She had picked up her notepad and had received a paper cut on her index finger.

"Let me see it." Ichigo held out his hand to her and she placed it in his. It wasn't a large cut and was not bleeding but was turning red. He brought it to his lips and blew on it softly causing some of the pain to subside. Rukia watched him, seeing him act kind was very rare and she didn't want to blink in case she was imagining the entire thing. "Better?" He asked her as he let go of her hand.

"Yeah, a little," she replied as she stared at him. He was so confusing. One moment he would be giving her attitude and then next he could be very caring. Though when she thought about it every time she had ever been in danger he would drop what he was doing to help her. Maybe that was why she had these feelings for him.

The only problem now was dealing with Orihime. The other girl kept trying to hint towards Ichigo that she liked him and luckily he never noticed the passes but she feared she would reveal it to him one day and she didn't know what his true feelings about her were.

She shook her head with a soft smile on her face. She would worry about that when the day came, though she did not know, it would be tomorrow.

Bonus Scene: **No Fairies Allowed**

Shirosaki walked along the edge of one of the many sideways buildings inside Ichigo's mind until he spotted Zangetsu and it looked like he was writing something. How the Zanpakutou found paper and a pen in this world was beyond him but he didn't care. He had new information he wanted to share with the older man and couldn't wait to see his reaction. "Yo, soon Sode no Shirayuki won't be allowed in here," he told the old man who stopped writing immediately and looked up at him.

"That is not possible, she is always allowed to come and go as she pleases." Zangetsu defended his beauty. He had been writing poems about her but most were scratched out because they could not describe how wonderful she was.

"The orange-haired girl has feelings for King and plans on telling him. Soon this place will be full of little fairies running around sprinkling their pixie crap all around." Shiro grinned evilly at the shocked expression on Zangetsu's face. The man never let himself show any facial expression, but at the thought of the fairies running around, it horrified him.

"But Sode no Shirayuki told me she doesn't like the fairies, they can't be allowed in. What is the boy thinking?" Zangetsu shook his head, not knowing how he could tell his love that his world might be attacked by the dreaded fairies.

"She won't be allowed back in, they might even put up a barrier to prevent her from coming in here." Shiro suggested as Zangetsu got up from his spot and disappeared, most likely to find a way to communicate with Ichigo to NOT date Orihime. The old man was so much fun to mess with.

* * *

A/N: the next chapter will be up soon, VERY soon :) as a thanks to all the ppl who have supported this fic.

Small Preview (really small) for Chapter 10 (this somewhat follows the preview from the last chapter)

Nel stared in shock debating whether she wanted to cry or scream. How… how could this be possible! After all the planning she had done to get Ichigo and Rukia together, it all had been for nothing. She wanted nothing more at that moment than to tear Orihime's head off! The other girl had ruined everything!

Thanks for reading and please review!


	10. Game of Love

Warning: there are some spoilers in here if you only watch the anime, if you keep up with the manga up until now you should be fine. Also there are two swear words in this chapter.

Special thanks to **Zangetsu50****, ****nintendogirl50****, ****Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky****, ****Goku's Daughter****, ****GhibliGirl91****, ****forever-will-love2112****, ****orangexviolet****, ****DeviantHollow23****, ****DemeterChild****, ****Maui Girl 808****, ****Rukia's Reflection**, and everyone else who has reviewed, favorite and story alerted this fic! It has been a lot of fun to write and wouldn't have turned out this far without your help!

* * *

Ichigo sat outside in the park with Nel playing on the swing set happily. He promised to bring her here as long as they didn't have to play another game again. She happily agreed as long as Rukia could come with them. So they were spending the day at the park. However, after the hollow pager went off, Rukia told Ichigo to watch Nel while she took care of the hollow.

Ichigo relaxed under the shade of a tree with his eyes closed. If Nel needed anything, he knew she wouldn't hesitate to scream it at him. It was nice to finally relax without any distractions of having to fight hollows, school, or the games. He paused for a second when he heard footsteps coming up beside him and figured Rukia had returned. When he peeked his eye open he was surprised to find Orihime standing there with her hands behind her back and looking shy.

"Hey Orihime, how are you?" Ichigo asked not caring how the girl knew where to find him. She always seemed to show up everywhere he went.

The small smile on Orihime's face only widened when he acknowledged her and she began shifting with her feet and looked down. She had practiced all night in front of a mirror, his picture, to the wall, and to a strawberry expressing her feelings openly with him. She knew if she wanted them to go anywhere she would have to come out and reveal it.

"I actually came to talk to you Kurosaki-kun; it is kind of important and has been on my mind for a while." Orihime revealed as she knelt down on her knees and sat down beside him. He sat up curiously, thinking something was wrong.

Nel's enjoyment on the swing came to a halt as soon as she saw Orihime enter the scene. The girl didn't get the hint, she was not wanted, but when she saw her kneel down next to Ichigo and say something about 'on her mind' she knew instantly what the crazy bitch was planning to do. She couldn't allow her to reveal her feelings to Ichigo, especially with Rukia not there!

Orihime bit her lip, now was as good of time as any. "Kurosaki-kun…I…um," she hesitated and when she saw Nel out of the corner of her eye, running towards her, she knew she would have to say it fast before she could never get this chance again. She saw the little girl diving through the air to stop her. "I LOVE YOU!" She yelled as Nel tackled her to the ground.

Orihime could feel Nel's little fingers digging into her shirt and the angry yell was indication the little girl was ticked. She had been working on getting Ichigo and Rukia together for days and now it was all ruined because of this bimbo she was sitting on top of! Nel glared at Orihime before she got off and resisted the temptation of biting her head off.

"You, what?" Ichigo stared at Orihime in shock and both girls saw a slight blush across his face. Unknown to all of them, Rukia had returned just as Orihime confessed her feelings. She hid behind a tree nearby and watched for Ichigo's next reaction.

"I like you a lot, Kurosaki-kun. I have had these feelings for a while and just never gotten the courage to express them until now." Orihime replied while blushing, she had finally done it, she told the man she loved her feelings.

For Ichigo's part, he looked uncomfortable and was scratching the back of his head. The confession had surprised him "Um," Ichigo started knowing he would have to say something eventually. He figured he might as well get it out and be done with it. He just hoped the other girl wouldn't be too hurt. "I like you too, Orihime." He revealed and Nel felt like she was about to cry. He just said the words that she had been dreading to hear. That idiot was supposed to be with Rukia, not Orihime!

"But I like you as a friend." Ichigo said crushing the girl's hopes and surprised Nel. Truthfully, he had never seen Orihime like that, she felt more like a sister than anything else and there was another reason as well. "And I don't want to lose you as a friend. Besides, I'm kind of dating someone at the moment already." He stated and both girls' mouths dropped open in shock.

"I thought we said we were going to keep it quiet," Rukia said from behind Ichigo who didn't know she had returned. She walked up beside him and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders to bring her closer.

"Well, we would have to reveal it eventually." Ichigo muttered, still leaving the other two girls in shock.

"But, when, why, HOW? You two don't act like a couple, you argue and are mean to each other." Orihime stated as she began pointing at the two, still finding it hard to believe the two had been dating the whole time.

"Just because we are dating doesn't mean it changes who we are. I wouldn't want him to change who he is and I know he wouldn't want me to change either." Rukia stated as she looked up at Ichigo and could tell he agreed. Neither of them were the cuddling type or to get mushy over each other, it just wasn't them. They respected one another and that was where their relationship grew.

Nel didn't know whether she wanted to jump of joy or scream and attack them both. She had spent all week trying to get them together and they were already dating! All those games were for nothing!

"Oh, um. I think I got to go, I left the stove on!" Orihime gave her best smile as she backed away from the two and began running back towards her house.

"You could have said it nicer." Rukia smacked Ichigo lightly. Though she was happy the other girl would stop flirting with her boyfriend now, she still felt bad she had to find out this way.

"How else am I supposed to say it?" Ichigo argued and glared down at her. Nel watched the two begin their banter once again and just stared at them. Looking at them, one would never know they were a couple but Nel also knew now that it was how their relationship worked. They could make rude comments towards each other and not feel insulted and if anything were to happen to the other, they would go through hell and back to make sure the other was safe. She smiled softly as she watched the two; she knew they loved each other.

**Inside Ichigo's inner world**

Every swear word in the world was being sworn as Shirosaki ran for his life. He didn't know how this disease started but it now plagued Sode no Shirayuki and Zangetsu who decided to play freeze tag with him, only the ice witch was really using real ice!

"Damn girl, damn King, damn Zangetsu!" Shiro cursed as he slid to a stop before he entered the giant circle of ice and would have gotten trapped. He knew it was that little arrancar's fault for this entire mess. She was the one that started everyone playing games and now it had spread to inside Ichigo's mind. Of course it also didn't help when Zangetsu told Sode no Shirayuki what he said about Orihime dating Ichigo and her not being allowed back in. Just the woman's stare alone made him feel colder.

"Here Shiro." He heard the woman call and cursed as he moved around the blockage of ice and kept running. Today he might just find out if the buildings in Ichigo's mind went on forever or not.

**10th** **Division**

Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya was coming back from visiting Momo Hinamori in the fifth division and decided the night was still young and he could finish some last reports that were due on Tuesday. He knew his lazy lieutenant would never get to them and didn't want them to turn up late again. He had a reputation to uphold and didn't want the 'kid' jokes to start up again.

He slid the door to his office open and chatting and laughter filled the room. He looked dumbstruck to see his lieutenant Rangiku sitting at the table with Renji, Izuru, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Shūhei, Shunsui and Iba. What worried him the most was the amount of bottles that were already empty.

"I never disobeyed my captain." Iba said and watched as Rangiku, Shūhei, Renji, and Shunsui all took a drink.

"What is going on here?" Captain Hitsugaya demanded as he slid the door shut behind him. The others slightly turned to look at him and all waved to him.

"We decided to play a game of 'I've Never'; do you want to play Captain?" Rangiku asked Hitsugaya who looked flustered before he heard whispering how he was too young to drink.

"I have paperwork to do, go play your game somewhere else." He huffed as he sat down at his desk which had five more empty sake bottles. Just how long have they been drinking, he wondered.

"But we can't, I don't think some of us can walk." Rangiku defended her group who all nodded drunkenly. Hitsugaya shook his head at the idiots. If they were that drunk they should stop playing before they'd pass out.

"I never feel accepted by my captain!" Renji yelled before he broke into tears, most of it due to the sake. Rangiku patted him on the back and watched as Izuru, Shūhei and Shunsui drank.

"Why are you drinking? You are the captain," Ikkaku asked the captain sitting across from him who only grinned while still holding the sake bottle to his lips.

"I'm not playing, I just came to watch." Shunsui smirked and took another swig from the bottle. Hitsugaya shook his head. He swore he was the only sane person in all of Soul Society.

**Kurosaki Residence**

Nel was downstairs helping Yuzu get dinner ready while Ichigo and Rukia were upstairs in his room. The whole way home they kept receiving death glares from Nel and didn't understand why. "Did you call Orihime?" Rukia asked Ichigo who was lying on his bed reading a manga he had gotten from Lisa. He didn't put down the book or answer her.

"Hey!" Ichigo growled as she took it from his hands. She placed it on the desk and watched as he sat up. "I said I was going to give her a day or two before calling her." Ichigo responded and noticed she was about to protest. "She is not as fragile as you think and probably went to Tatsuki's. Now give me the book back, you little-" He started to say when she kissed him. His eyes widened slightly but he didn't say anything. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her deeper as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So this shuts you up too." She smiled slyly as he rolled his eyes at her and kissed her again.

**Bonus Scene: Orihime's Apartment**

"This is so much fun, isn't it?" Orihime asked sweetly as she looked down at the letters she had received for scrabble. Her partner remained in silence and only a muffle of noise was heard but she ignored it. It was nothing important and he would eventually give up.

"Oh, look what I was able to form." She clapped her hands as she was able to put together 'I Love You' and stared up at him. "You love me, don't you? Of course you do, you are so much better than Kurosaki-kun." Orihime sighed as he began to move around and struggle again.

The sound of the doorbell ringing stopped their game. "I'll get that, you just think of some words to spell out, okay?" Orihime said as she patted the top of his head and went to answer the door. As soon as the girl was gone the window to her room opened and a figure stepped through.

"Ya know, I should really take a picture of this." Grimmjow grinned at the tied-up Ulquiorra who had been brought back to life because Orihime wanted a boyfriend. The fourth espada narrowed his eyes at the taller arrancar before he knelt down and began untying him and took the duct tape off his mouth.

"Who is at the door?" Ulquiorra asked as Grimmjow began cutting away at the ropes.

"Yammy, he is pretending to be a Jehovah Witness so we should have a good ten to fifteen minutes before the bitch comes back." Grimmjow said as he continued on releasing Ulquiorra.

"How did Yammy survive? Out of all the espada, he was the most idiotic." Ulquiorra stated not believing his ears that the tenth espada survived while the others had been killed like they were nothing.

"Well, in the manga it is only up to 388 right now and he is going against Kenpachi and Kuchiki so it could change. He is also calling himself the zero espada and the strongest while the rest of us were trash." He replied and finally cut the last bit of rope off.

"Let's leave him to the girl." Ulquiorra said now that he was finally free and the two espada got out of the tiny apartment before the being worse than Aizen returned.

* * *

A/N: and there, everyone has their happy ending (except Shirosaki and the espada who have an enemy they have to face) thank you everyone that has read, reviewed, favorite, and story alerted this story, I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
